Derrière nos masques
by PandorWho
Summary: Suite à son jugement Loki se voit exilé sur Terre, sous la surveillance des Avengers. Une nouvelle recrue du SHIELD, à l'histoire floue,rejoint l'équipe et emménage elle aussi à la tour Avengers. Ensemble, il devront faire face à leur passé respectif et affronter un futur sombre. Pour y arriver il faudra faire tomber les masques et accepter ce qu'ils cachent.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, ou bonsoir au choix :)

Voila ma première fiction, elle n'aurait probablement pas été publiée sans les encouragements de mes amies et l'aide précieuse de La Petite Souris. Donc un grand merci à vous :)

Il y aura surement quelques fautes (malgré les innombrables relectures) et je m'en excuse d'avance, je promet de faire de mon mieux pour les supprimer!

J'espère très sincèrement que ce post-avengers 1 (oui je sais je suis trèèèèèès en retard) vous plaira :)

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Marvel, je ne retire de cette fiction que le plaisir de l'écriture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :La sentence**

 **Asgard**

Il y a plusieurs mois maintenant que Loki était revenu sur Asgard, son frère Thor l'y avait conduit en tant que prisonnier suite à sa défaite sur Midgard. Son père Odin a ordonné son emprisonnement jusqu'à ce que le conseil d'Asgard décide de la sentence de Loki. Il n'y avait que deux options et il le savait très bien : la mort ou l'exil. Il préférait de loin la première, en exil il serait privé de sa magie et serait envoyé dans un royaume inférieur, dans le pire des cas Midgard elle même, il en était certain, il préférait mourir. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire ironique.

Il se leva et ramassa un livre que sa mère, Frigga, lui avait apporté dans sa cellule. Il savait que sa mère refuserait de le voir mourir, elle qui était déjà effondrée de le savoir enfermé. Songeur, il fixa le livre un long moment avant de le jeter dans un coin de sa cellule en se rappelant qu'il l'avait déjà lu plusieurs fois. Le bruit fit se retourner un des gardes qui étaient chargés de sa surveillance.

« - Ne t'impatiente pas Loki le conseil aura bientôt arrêté son choix, lui dit-il avec un rictus moqueur. »

Loki se détourna du garde. Il avait cherché la grandeur et il était là, dans une cellule dont il avait fait maint et maint fois le tour, surveillé par des gardes stupides. A cause de Thor, à cause d'eux... Quel était leur nom ridicules déjà ? Ah oui … Les Avengers. Ils avaient réduit à néant son armée de chitauris, ils l'avaient humilié ! Loki fulminait silencieusement dans sa cellule, son visage se crispant sous la colère. Il retrouva son masque d'indifférence lorsqu'une troupe de garde vinrent à lui. L'un d'eux entra dans la cellule et lui mis des menottes aux poignets et aux chevilles en lui expliquant que le conseil avait tranché. Il fut ensuite emmené dans la salle du trône ou se trouvaient Odin, Frigga et Thor.

« - Le conseil a choisi ta peine mon fils, déclara Odin.

-Dites moi qu'ils ont choisi de me tuer, cracha Loki avec un sarcasme a peine voilé.

-Loki... dit doucement Frigga, tu sais très bien que nous n'aurions jamais accepté cela …

Un sourire sans joie apparue sur le visage de Loki.

-Mon frère, … commença Thor.

-Tu n'es pas mon frère, hurla Loki en tournant vers lui un regard meurtrier.

-Assez ! Il est temps que tu subisse les conséquences de tes actes Loki ! Tu seras exilé comme Thor, ton frère, l'a été avant toi.

-Et dans quel royaume comptez-vous envoyer ce fils adoptif dont vous avant tant honte ?

-Ni ta mère ni moi n'avons honte de toi Loki, tu le sais.

Loki fixa son père avec tant de haine, n'importe quelle autre personne que le Père de Toutes Choses aurait baisser les yeux. Odin continua de le regarder quelques instant avant d'annoncer :

-Tes pouvoirs te seront ôtés et ton frère te ramènera sur Midgard sous la surveillance de ceux qui ont permis d'arrêter ta folie meurtrière.

Le silence tomba et Loki écarquilla grand les yeux comme si ce que son père venir de lui dire n'avait aucun sens. Puis il se mit a rire.

-Vous compter m'envoyer sur la planète que j'ai tenté d'asservir et parmi les personnes que j'ai essayé de tuer. Père vous avez un humour des plus particuliers, lâcha-t-il sans cesser de rire.

-Il n'y a rien de drôle dans tout cela mon fils, tu pars demain et Thor t'accompagnera. »

Puis Odin fit un signe aux gardes afin qu'ils ramènent Loki dans sa cellule. Ce dernier qui riait toujours fit au Père de Toutes Choses une révérence qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une moquerie à peine dissimulée, avant de tourner les talons et de suivre les gardes.

Il pensa soudain que si l'enfer existait c'est là que Thor l'emmènerais le lendemain...

Cependant il se souvint de la promesse de Thanos, qui lui avait fournis son armée. Ce dernier n'aurait de cesse de le retrouver pour assouvir sa vengeance et que cela causerait probablement la destruction de Midgard et de tous les êtres qui y vivent. Cette pensée ne fit que le réjouir. Finalement son exil ne serait peut-être pas si long.

Le garde lui enleva ses menottes et verrouilla la cellule. C'était la dernière nuit de Loki sur Asgard avant un bon moment. Il s'allongea sur sa couchette en repensant aux années qui s'était écoulées depuis qu'il avait apprit ses véritables origines et en réfléchissant aux années qui s'écouleraient pendant qu'il serait sur Midgard, bien qu'il n'ai pas l'intention d'y rester très longtemps, cela l'empêcha de trouver le sommeil.

* * *

En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de le lire :)


	2. Chapter 2

Rebonjour,

Voici le deuxième chapitre, parce que le premier est plutôt court et que j'en ai 13 autres qui sont déjà écris :) je publierais le reste régulièrement, surement un chapitre par semaine pour me laisser le temps d'écrire la suite, parce que je suis très longue à écrire :$

Disclaimer: Seule Ellrine m'appartient, les autres personnages sont à Marvel.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : L'annonce**

 **Midgard**

Ils étaient tous restés dans la tour Avengers après les événement de New York, le docteur Bruce Banner avait envahie les laboratoires avec Tony Stark, et Steve Rogers, les agents Clint Barton et Natasha Romanov s'étaient appropriés les différentes salles d'entraînement. Seul Thor, qui avait du ramener Loki, était rentré à Asgard. Les autres n'étaient pas repartis à la fin des travaux de reconstruction de New York .

Ils avaient rendez-vous dans la salle de réunion sur ordre de Nick Fury, le directeur du SHIELD, et personnes ne savaient pourquoi. Même le grand Tony Stark n'avait rien trouvé en piratant des documents du SHIELD.

Fury était déjà dans la salle. Il avait deux nouvelles à leurs annoncer, deux nouveaux habitants dans la tour Avengers. Il savait que la première ne poserait pas de problème, le deuxième par contre, ça allait être une autre paire de manches... Les Avengers devaient tous arriver d'une minute à l'autre, ça laissait peu de temps a Fury pour choisir ces mots.

Quand tout le monde fut arrivé et installé, Fury commença :

« -Bonjour messieurs, madame. Je vous ai réunis pour deux raisons...

-Elles ont intérêt à être bonnes, le taquina Tony.

-Elles le sont croyez moi. Nous, enfin vous surtout, vous allez recevoir deux habitants supplémentaires dans la tour.

-Qui m'a demandé mon avis ? Lança Tony sur le ton de la plaisanterie, c'est quand même moi qui l'ai construite cette beauté !

-Tony... Comment vont tes chevilles ? Le taquina Rogers

-Ça va, ça va merci, lui dit-il en riant.

-Messieurs, revenons aux choses sérieuses s'il vous plaît, il alluma un grand écran sur lequel la photo d'une jeune femme apparue. Je vous présente Ellrine, elle ne vient ni d'ici, ni d'Asgard. Probablement un des sept autres royaumes, mais nous n'avons pas réussi à déterminer d'où elle venait et nous n'avons aucune trace de son peuple. Elle est sur Terre depuis un moment maintenant.

-Un moment ? Le coupa Barton.

-Au moins une centaine d'année si nous ne nous trompons pas, des regard incrédules se sont tournés vers lui. Je vous l'ai dit, elle n'est pas d'ici. Bref, le SHIELD l'a approchée quand nous avons découvert son existence. Elle a passer de très nombreux tests, tous parfaitement concluant.

-Elle a aussi passé le mien, dit Stark en montrant la photo de la demoiselle. Elle est tout à fait charmante, pas vrai les gars ?

-Je serais à votre place je me méfierais tout de même Tony, Fury lança plusieurs vidéos des tests de la jeune fille, dont une particulièrement impressionnante dans laquelle on la voyait se battre.

-Elle a aussi réussi le mien, répliqua Rogers en riant devant le visage de Stark complètement déconfis.

-Elle arrivera dans deux semaines, je compte sur vous pour faire le nécessaire, ajouta Fury.

-Vous nous avez parlé d'une deuxième personne... Poursuivit Natacha Romanov.

-C'est la que ça devient compliqué … Comme vous le savez tous Loki a été jugé sur Asgard suite aux événements d'il y a quelques mois...

-Des gardes Asgardiens vont nous rendre visite ? Demanda Banner

-Tant qu'ils ramènent de quoi manger, moi, ça me va, lui répondit Tony Stark, ce qui fit rire tout le monde à l'exception de Fury.

-Messieurs, vous pourriez me laisser finir ? Donc… reprit Fury, le conseil d'Asgard nous a contacté, et la sentence de Loki est tombée... il laissa planer le silence quelques instant avant de lâcher, vous allez devoir jouer les baby-sitters…

-Quoi ? Hurlèrent tous les Avengers en cœur.

-Loki est exilé sur Terre sans ses pouvoirs et vous êtes chargés de sa surveillance... Évidement si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, cela risquerait de déclencher une guerre entre nos deux peuples...

-Là je suis pas d'accord, dit Tony en se levant. Tête de bouc dans MA tour c'est hors de question !

-Doit-on vous rappeler comment ça c'est terminé la dernière fois ? Demanda Rogers.

-Il y a une liste longue comme le bras de personnes qui souhaitent sa mort ici, et je crois pouvoir nous placer en tête de liste, ajouta Natacha.

-Le conseil du SHIELD vous fait confiance ainsi que celui d'Asgard. Loki sera privé de ses pouvoirs et n'aura évidement accès à aucune de nos technologies jugées dangereuses. Nous n'avons pas le choix, et croyez-moi ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à vous messieurs.

-Et il débarque quand le néo gothique ? Demanda Stark sans la moindre sympathie.

-Juste avant Ellrine.

-Il faut aussi que tout soit prêt pour lui je suppose, ajouta Steve.

-C'est exact, conclu Fury, sur ce messieurs je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Je serais la pour superviser l'aménagement ainsi que leurs arrivés. »

Un soupir collectif traversa la salle. Loki à la tour Avengers, c'était une sacrée blague pensa Stark. Comment allaient-ils faire pour ne pas le tuer ? Le plus simple serait de ne pas le croiser mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus facile quand on vit sous le même toit.

* * *

to be continued comme qui dirait :) Les prochains chapitres seront plus long, promis!

à bientôt :)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour :D

Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier **ElenH** pour sa review ! La première que je reçois ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir :)

Voila donc le chapitre 3 :) en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Enjoy !

Disclaimer : Seule Ellrine m'appartient

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Loki et Ellrine**

 **Midgard**

Les deux semaines qui précédèrent l'arrivé de Loki et Ellrine passèrent terriblement vite. Heureusement tout fut prêt à temps. Les travaux d'aménagements ont été finis la veille, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre les futurs occupants de la tour Avengers.

Vers dix heures Fury rassembla tout le monde sur le toit de la tour, un de deux hélicoptères arrivait. Lorsqu'il se posa Thor en descendit avant de faire place à Loki. Ils s'approchèrent du petit groupe censé les accueillir, Thor fut salué avec gaieté et bonne humeur mais Loki fut reçu sans la moindre amabilité et dans les limites de la politesse.

« -Vous avez laissé tombé vos costumes ridicules à ce que je vois, cracha-t-il avec tout le sarcasme qu'il lui était possible de mettre dans sa voix.

-Mon frère, s'il te plaît, tempera Thor.

-Toi par contre, t'as l'air toujours aussi con tête de bouc, lui répondit amèrement Stark.

-Stark, la voix de Fury sonna comme un avertissement. »

Fury et Thor échangèrent un regard, ça allait devenir très compliqué si ça commençait comme ça. Ils demandèrent a chacun de se détendre puis le deuxième hélicoptère arriva.

« -Quelqu'un l'a prévenu qu'elle allait rencontrer le mec le plus antipathique qui soit ? Lança Stark.

-Voyons, ne soyez pas si dure avec vous-même homme de métal, répliqua Loki avec un sourire narquois sur le visage. »

Tony ne répondit pas et préféra reporter son attention sur la jeune femme qui descendait de l'hélicoptère après avoir salué les pilotes. Elle était grande, presque autant que les deux Asgardiens, fine et élancée, et elle se déplaçait avec une grâce presque féline. Sa peau était claire et elle souriait en se rapprochant d'eux, ses long cheveux brun flottant derrière elle. Elle sera une poignée de main à chacun en commençant par Fury, quand ce fut son tour Tony observa mieux son visage, les trait de son visage était à la fois doux et élégants et ses yeux était d'un gris clair assez étrange, comme s'ils pouvaient changer de couleurs d'un instant a l'autre. Quand elle arriva à hauteur de Thor, la différence de carrure était plutôt drôle, elle paraissait bien fragile à coté de lui.

« -Vous n'êtes pas d'ici vous, lui dit-elle en souriant, Asgard c'est bien ça ?

-Oui c'est cela, je suis Thor, prince d'Asgard. Mais comment l'avait-vous su ? Il fut étonné par la remarque.

-Vous avait un « aura » particulier, ajouta-t-elle en mimant les guillemets.

-Ah d'accord, il eu un léger rire. Voici Loki, mon frère, dit-il en souriant et en se tournant vers le concerné.

-Enchantée, dit-elle en lui serrant la main. Euh… mon esprit doit me jouer des tours j'aurais parié que vous n'étiez pas d'Asgard.

-Votre esprit ne se trompe qu'a moitié, répondit-il sans la moindre expression. Et vous êtes ?

-Ellrine. A moitié seulement ? Tout va bien alors.

-Si cela vous fait plaisir, ce n'est pas un nom de Midgard … Ellrine... ajouta-t-il.

-En effet. »

Face à lui et toujours en souriant, elle fit un mouvement imperceptible, comme si un frisson avait parcouru son corps. Ses cheveux bruns sont devenu bleus comme la nuit et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat violet profondément sombre, en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux elle dévoila des oreilles légèrement pointues. Puis le même frisson retraversa son corps et elle repris son apparence humaine. Loki resta de glace face à ce spectacle alors que les autres étaient littéralement bouche bée.

Fury, qui connaissait pourtant les deux visages de la jeune femme, finir par se ressaisir et les invita à visiter la tour. Pendant la balade à travers le bâtiment ils discutèrent les uns avec les autres. Chacun se présenta le moment venu, Stark frima un moment dans son armure rutilante. Banner, Natacha et Barton firent court et Rogers raconta rapidement son histoire, non sans quelques plaisanteries de Tony. Thor riait bien volontiers. Loki quant à lui resta en arrière du groupe. Ellrine se dit alors qu'il faudrait qu'elle demande aux autres pourquoi. La visite se termina et lorsque chacun eu rejoint ses appartement. Ellrine se fit la remarque qu'elle avait rejoint un groupe bien étrange et cela la fit sourire, après tout elle-même correspondait bien à cet adjectif.

Loki, que son frère avait enfin accepté de laisser tranquille, fit rapidement le tour de sa chambre, elle n'était pas très grande en comparaison du bâtiment qui l'abritait, puis il se fit la remarque qu'il aurait besoin de beaucoup de livres pour échapper à l'ennui. Et cela fut la seule raison qui le poussa à sortir de sa chambre les jours qui suivirent. Quelqu'un avait tout de même du se rendre compte qu'il ne sortirais pas pour manger car il trouva un plateau repas devant sa porte le soir venu. Cet exil allait être véritablement terrible et il se mit à espérer que Thanos vienne vite en finir avec lui et avec cette immonde planète qu'était Midgard.

* * *

Et voilà ! :) Alors verdict ?

Peut-être que si j'ai d'autres reviews et du temps je posterais le chapitre 4 avant vendredi prochain :) Sinon et bien à vendredi ^^

Bye :)

ps: J'essayerais de répondre aux reviews et si jamais j'oublie quelqu'un n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un petit message ici ou sur mon twitter :)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir :D

Oui nous sommes Lundi (presque Mardi) et oui je publie mon 4eme chapitre :) Parce que je viens de finir d'écrire mon chapitre 16 et que j'ai reçu deux reviews en deux jours ;)

Dans l'ordre:

 **Psychadelia :** merci a toi de prendre le temps de lire et je te répondrais oui pour faire simple mais n'ajouterais rien de plus à propos d'Ellrine je ne voudrais pas te spoiler tout de même ;).

 **Hinata des bois :** L'intérêt des reviews n'est pas d'être gentil mais d'être constructif je suis preneuse de toutes les remarques :) j'ai conscience que le début ressemble à beaucoup d'autres ff et je serais honnête en te disant que tu risque de ne pas voir de différences flagrantes avant un certain temps mais j'espère que la sympathie que tu porte à Loki et peut-être aussi à Ellrine te donnerons envie de continuer ta lecture :) ce n'est effectivement pas simple de se lancer mais les review sont encourageantes :)

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise :) Enjoy !

Disclaimer : Seule Ellrine m'appartient.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Vivre ensemble**

 **Midgard**

Plusieurs semaines c'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée d'Ellrine et Loki. La première passait son temps dans les laboratoires. Curieuse de tout, elle suivait Banner et Stark dans toutes les expériences qu'ils testaient, s'émerveillant devant chaque réussite, les encourageant à chaque échec. Elle allait parfois s'entraîner avec les autres, elle avait très vite égalé Barton au tir à l'arc et elle donnait du fil à retordre à Rogers. Elle avait aussi fait quelques éclats en mettant Stark au tapis en utilisant simplement la magie, ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire les personnes ayant assisté au face à face. Elle plaignait Natacha en riant, elle lui disait qu'elle avait du passer de longs moments seule face à cette bande d'enfants. Ellrine avait aussi fait la connaissance de Pepper et Jane, compagnes respectives de Stark et Thor avec qui elle avait immédiatement sympathisé. Le quotidien avec les Avengers est plutôt simple en fin de compte, quelques missions, les blagues plus ou moins drôle de Stark, manger, sortir, rire et dormir.

Après le départ de Thor, elle s'est renseigner sur Loki. Heureusement que son prénom était simple sinon elle ne l'aurait jamais retenu étant donné qu'il n'avait pas daigné sortir de sa chambre et que de ce fait il n'avait adressé la parole à personne. A vrai dire, c'était faux il devait sortir de sa chambre mais seulement quand les autres dormaient ou étaient sortie, elle avait remarquer la disparition d'un certain nombre de livre dans la bibliothèque de la tour et elle retrouvait le plateau qu'elle laissait devant sa porte vide. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est… Qu'il est quoi d'abord ? Elle ne le connaissait pas le moins du monde ! Ça ne tuait personne de lui amener à manger. Un jour elle frappa a sa porte et compris pourquoi les autres le trouvaient antipathique.

« -Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Ellrine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Te sortir de ton trou.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin.

-Comme tu veux je vais faire un tour en moto, je me suis dit que ça te tenterais peut être de prendre l'air.

-Cela ne m'intéresse pas !

-Tu peux toujours dire merci... répliqua-t-elle sur un ton qui laissait sous-entendre son agacement.

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et la poussa violemment contre le mur du couloir.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une gamine comme toi ! Je me moque éperdument de ce qui vous intéresse ou non ! Je pourrais tous vous réduire en cendre si tel était mon désir ! Je me contente de vous ignorer alors faites en de même ! Et ne t'avise plus jamais de me parler sur ce ton ! Je suis un prince et un dieu pour toi ! »

Il avait hurler les derniers mots en détachant chaque syllabe et en la surplombant de toute sa hauteur, il l'avait fixer avec tant de haine dans le regard, il la pensait terrorisée et elle le laissa le croire un instant. Les éclats de voix de Loki avait attiré quelques personnes dont Stark et Rogers. Au moment ou Ellrine les vit réagir pour intervenir, elle se mit en mouvement, elle bougea si vite que personne ne comprit vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. Loki avait eu le temps de voir les yeux gris d'Ellrine devenir violet et l'instant suivant il était au sol et une lame tranchante appuyée contre sa gorge. Son dos le faisait vraiment souffrir, elle ne l'avait pas juste fait tomber elle l'avait écrasé avec force contre le sol. Et se fut à son tour de le fusillé du regard. Elle planté ses yeux violets dans ceux verts étincelant de Loki. Il affichait le sourire sadique d'un homme qui ne cherche que la violence.

« -Prends garde à ton langage, tu n'es pas le seul être millénaire dans se bâtiment et crois le ou non je te ferais vraiment regretter d'autres paroles malheureuses ! »

Sur ce elle se leva et le libéra de son emprise, elle rangea sa lame et partie d'un pas furibond vers la salle d'entraînement en bousculant Tony et Steve sur son passage. Ils échangèrent un regard avant de la suivre, ils était persuadés que Loki avait compris la leçon pour aujourd'hui.

Ce dernier se releva tant bien que mal et s'enferma de nouveau dans sa chambre. Un fois la porte fermée il se massa les épaules et le bas du dos qui lui faisaient plutôt mal. Il se mit a rire discrètement en songeant à ce qu'il aurait fait subir à cette gamine s'il avait eu ses pouvoirs.

Rogers avait appeler Banner, Ellrine était littéralement entrain de détruire la salle d'entraînement. Banner rentra discrètement dans la pièce mais il savait qu'elle l'avait vu, il attendit un instant puis dit :

« -Des problèmes de gestion de la colère ?

-Dites moi que j'ai bien fait de ne pas l'égorger...

-D'un point de vue tout à fait objectif … je dirais que oui vous avez bien fait. Maintenant d'un point de vue personnel... il laissa sa phrase en suspend.

-Il est toujours aussi insupportable ?

-Vous voulez rire ? La dernière fois qu'on la vue il a faillie réduire New York en un tas de poussière, répondit-il en riant.

-Certes, vue comme ça, elle s'était un peu calmant et s'autorisa même un sourire. Désolée pour… ça, ajouta-t-elle en montrant la salle.

-C'est rien, elle a vu pire croyez-moi. »

Venant de la version calme de Hulk c'était plutôt rassurant en effet. Ellrine finit par sortir de la salle en souriant à Banner ainsi qu'à Stark et Rogers qui était restés admirer la scène. Elle fila au garage, enfila un casque et démarra la moto que Stark lui avait offert en cadeau de bienvenue, une superbe sportive au faciès assez agressif. Elle fit ronronner le moteur un instant avant de partir a pleine vitesse alors que la nuit commençait à tomber.

 **Quelque part loin de Midgard**

« -Retrouvez ce traître ! Hurla Thanos, il m'avait promis le Teceract en échange de mon armée… Fuis Loki, fuis aussi loin que tu le peux... je te retrouverais et je ferais de toi l'être le plus misérable de cet univers, se mit-il a ricaner. »

 **Au même instant sur Terre**

Loki se réveilla en sursaut, il venait de faire un cauchemar... Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Thanos venait de ce lancer à sa poursuite. L'univers est grand mais Thanos est infiniment puissant, Loki savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à le retrouver, il ria à cette pensé avant de se rallonger sur son lit.

« -Viens Thanos, je t'attends, murmura-t-il. »

* * *

Ouh, vilain Loki ! attention Ellrine sort les griffes !

Bref j'espère que ça vous a plu :) n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis dans les reviews :) à vendredi pour le chapitre 5 !

Au revoir :)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout d'abord je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour la journée de retard, il s'avère que mon pc est a blâmer autant que moi...

 **Hinata :** Merci pour ta review :) j'essayerais en effet de répondre à chaque fois :) je suis contente que la fiction te plaise et que tu apprécie Ellrine :) j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

Voila donc le cinquième chapitre :) Enjoy !

Disclaimer : Seule Ellrine m'appartient.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Le retour de Thor**

 **Midgard**

« -Quelqu'un l'a prévenu que son frère arrivait tout à l'heure ? Demanda Ellrine.

-Franchement... J'ai une tête à aller frapper à sa porte ? Rétorqua Stark ironiquement.

-Si vous ne l'avez pas fait, personne ne l'a fait, ajouta Banner, je crois que personne n'a envie de le voir ici, continua-t-il en riant légèrement.

-D'accord, j'ai compris j'y vais, dit-elle pour finir. »

Elle se dirigea donc vers la chambre de Loki en espérant qu'il ne réagirait pas comme la fois précédente. Elle vérifia que sa lame était bien à sa place sous sa veste puis elle arriva devant la bonne porte. Elle resta un moment silencieuse, aucun bruit ne sortait de la pièce, elle aurait aussi bien pu être vide. Elle se décida à frapper puis sans laisser à Loki le temps de parler elle dit :

« -C'est simplement pour te prévenir que ton frère ne va pas tarder à arriver, on fera un repas tous ensemble si tu veux te joindre à notre misérable comité, il y aura une place pour toi. Elle allait partir.

-Dans combien de temps arrive Thor ? »

Elle l'avait à peine entendu, elle décida donc de rentrer pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il était assis par terre à coté de la fenêtre et il fixait le ciel. Quand elle entra il tourna son regard vers elle, il était pâle, presque livide, aussi ses yeux verts paraissaient encore plus perçants. Sans savoir pourquoi, cela lui faisait de la peine de le voir ainsi.

« -Tu devrais sortir un peu ça te ferait du bien crois moi.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin, dit-il posément.

-Comme tu veux, je te compte pour le repas de ce soir ?

-Oui, sinon Thor va venir me chercher par les cheveux s'il ne me voit pas, ajouta-t-il, un vague sourire apparue sur son visage.

-Certes, j'imagine que ça doit être douloureux, elle s'autorisa alors un sourire à son tour, si tu as besoin de quelque chose pour ce soir dis le moi.

-Eh bien, je crois que la mode de Midgard n'est pas franchement ce que je connais le mieux…

-D'accord je reviens alors. »

Elle referma la porte. Elle n'en revenait pas, Loki, avec le sourire, sans la moindre trace de sadisme... Peut être qu'il était heureux de revoir son frère, cela faisait un long moment qu'il était enfermé seul dans cette chambre. Il n'empêche que c'était plutôt étrange... Elle retourna dans le salon ou se trouvaient Stark, Banner et Rogers.

« -Excusez moi messieurs, l'un d'entre vous aurait il une chemise et un pantalon noir ?

-Oui j'en ai, répondit Rogers.

-Non merci Steve ça va être trop grand, dit-elle en riant.

-Moi aussi si tu veux, ajouta Stark, c'est pour toi ?

-Non c'est pour un revenant.

-Comment ça ?

-Loki vient manger avec nous ce soir, ils la regardèrent comme si elle avait dit quelque chose de stupide, je vous en conjure ne soyez pas désagréable avec lui, il est … relativement de bonne humeur je crois, elle avait dit ça le plus sérieusement du monde. »

Elle suivit Stark jusqu'à son immense dressing, elle prit un pantalon et une chemise, ainsi qu'une paire de chaussure de ville. Puis elle le remercia et retourna voir Loki. Une fois devant la porte de ce dernier, elle frappa puis, comme il ne répondait pas, elle entra. Elle entendit du bruit venant de la salle de bain, elle posa donc soigneusement les chaussures au sol et les vêtement sur le lit. Elle repartait lorsqu'il sortie de la salle de bain, il ne portait qu'un simple pantalon gris sombre et il ses longs cheveux noir étaient humides. Il la fixa, elle lui montra les vêtements et lui précisa que les chaussures seraient probablement peu confortables. Il répondit par un sourire et un hochement de tête, ce qui devait être sûrement être l'équivalent d'un merci. Elle lui rendit son sourire et quitta la chambre.

Une heure plus tard Thor arriva, Ellrine le sue quand elle entendit les éclats de rire venant du salon. Elle était dans la cuisine avec Pepper, elles préparaient le repas, ce qui n'était pas une tache aisée étant donné l'appétit des Avengers. Elles avaient beaucoup parlé et beaucoup rient, une bataille de farine avait faillie éclater mais Pepper était prête pour le repas alors les deux jeunes femmes avaient donc finit leurs préparations avec plus ou moins de sérieux. Elles venaient de finir lorsque les autres habitants de la tour Avengers débarquèrent dans la cuisine en chahutant. Ellrine devait encore aller se préparer elle laissa donc tous ce beau monde pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Elle se doucha rapidement, enfila une robe d'un vert sombre et lumineux à la fois et dont le dos était nu, elle se maquilla simplement et mis une paire de chaussures noires a talons assez hauts. Elle attacha ses cheveux en un simple chignon. Lorsqu'elle sortie de sa chambre elle décida d'aller vérifier si Loki avait quitté la sienne, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Elle s'autorisa une touche d'humour :

« -Aller, sors d'ici avant que j'aille chercher Thor et qu'il te traîne jusqu'à la salle. »

Ça n'eut pas l'air de le faire rire, il posa son regard sur elle sans rien dire puis il se leva et s'approcha de la porte. Elle le trouva très élégant habillé comme il l'était mais elle ne fit aucune remarque. Elle avança dans les couloirs, Loki sur les talons. Quelques sifflements retentirent lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle.

« -Voila la plus belle, lâcha Tony en riant, Pepper lui mis une petite tape sur la tête.

-Il n'a pas tord, renchérit Steve en riant lui aussi. »

Elle les remercia avec un large sourire, puis Thor vu Loki apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« -Mon frère ! Cria-t-il en courant le prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu n'es... Thor tu m'étouffe !

-Je suis tellement content de te revoir, tu manque beaucoup à père et mère, tu sais, dit-il en le serrant de plus belle.

-Thor... Thor, tu m'empêche de respirer !

-Désolé, répondit Thor en le lâchant.

-Comment va mère ?

-Tu lui manque.

-Fredonner... "

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de Loki, Thor recommença a taquiner les autres Avengers. Le repas et la soirée se déroulèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur malgré le fait que Loki se soit tenue à l'écart. A un moment Stark proposa de sortir histoire d'aller danser un peu et s'amuser. Évidement, à part Loki qui ne se prononça pas, tout le monde fut très enthousiaste.

« -Tony, tout le monde ne rentreras dans ton Audi, se mit a rire Barton.

-Je vais me changer, je vais y aller en moto, continua Ellrine. J'emmène qui ? Thor et Steve je vous arrête tout de suite ! Vous êtres trop lou... Musclés pour monter derrière moi, se mit-elle a rire !

-Mais quelle déception ! Steve riait lui aussi.

-Je reviens toute de suite, dit-elle.

-Mon frère, tu viens avec nous? Demanda Thor à Loki.

-Ais-je vraiment le choix Thor ? Répondit ce dernier dépité.

-Non, ajouta Thor en riant. Tu n'as qu'a aller avec Ellrine, proposa-t-il.

-A part Barton, Banner et Natacha, il n'y a pas trop choix, ajouta Stark.

-Et moi, alors ? Demanda Pepper faussement indignée.

-Toi, tu viens avec moi, lui murmura Tony en la prenant par la taille.

-Alors, qui sera mon chanceux passagers ? Demander Ellrine en revenant habillée d'un pantalon moulant, d'une veste en cuire et avec un casque dans chaque main.

-Loki, dit Thor en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère.

-En selle alors, elle lui jeta doucement le casque dans les bras. »

Il soupira, regarda Thor qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant de la suivre. Quand il entra dans le garage, elle était déjà sur la moto prête à partir. Il mis son casque, monta derrière elle. Elle lui dit de s'accrocher et démarra en trombe. Il se fit alors la remarque que la soirée allait encore être très longue.

* * *

Et voilà :) en espérant que ça vous ai plu ! encore vraiment désolée pour le retard !

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews , positives ou négatives, je suis toujours preneuses de conseils ou de remarques pour améliorer mes écrits :)

Au revoir :)


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir :)

Bon je me suis rendu compte que publier le vendredi ça serait trop compliqué avec mes horaires de boulot ... Donc je publierais le lundi ou le mardi ... donc pas de chapitre vendredi mais lundi prochain ! voila pourquoi je publie aujourd'hui !

Merci à la petite review anonyme :) (et oui même anonyme ça fait plaisir ;) !)

 **Hinata :** Pour moi Loki est un personnage assez profond qui est loin d'être bien dans sa peau :$ mais promis il ira mieux un jour (quoique non en faite on l'aime bien un peu tordue mdr). Quant à Ellrine, le fait d'avoir peu d'info sur elle est voulu :) Tu en saura plus en même temps que Loki et Thor ;) ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu suis ce que j'écris :) et je suis très contente que cela te plaise :)

Et voilà donc le chapitre suivant :) Enjoy :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :Loki, fils des glaces**

 **Midgard**

Le lendemain de soirée fut plutôt difficile. Seul Loki s'était lever tôt, il s'était glissé dans la bibliothèque de la tour. Il rangea les livres qu'il avait déjà lu et se mit à la recherche d'autres livres qui pourraient l'intéresser. Il parcourait les rayons depuis un certain temps lorsqu'il perçut une présence derrière lui.

« -Tu devrais lire celui là, lui dit Ellrine en lui tendant un livre sur la mythologie Scandinave.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis, répondit-il sèchement.

-Je sais, tu me le dis à chaque fois que je m'adresse à toi... Il y a un chapitre complet sur ce que les hommes pensaient de toi. Cela t'intéressera peut-être... elle posa le livre sur une table avant de tournée les talons.

-Laisse-moi deviner, fils d'Odin, frère de Thor, magicien, …

-Fils de Laufey, dieu de la discorde et du mensonge. Il paraît aussi que tu es le père d'un serpent, d'un loup, d'un cheval à huit pattes et de la déesse du royaume des morts, dit-elle en feuillant le livre, et la il est dit que toi et un certain Heimdall, vous vous êtes entre tués après le Ragnarök. Je crois que c'est tout, ajouta-t-elle en fermant le livre.

-Joli portrait...

-Tout est vrai ?

-Non je n'ai aucune descendance et Heimdall et moi sommes bien vivants.

-La preuve que les légendes sont fausses et que les gens se trompent.

Après un moment de silence elle lui posa la question :

-Tu es vraiment le fils de Laufey de Jötunheim ?

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire ? Il était devenu agressif.

-Cela ne change rien pour moi, nous sommes qui nous choisissons de devenir.

-Facile à dire pour toi, tu n'es pas le monstre qui hante les histoires que l'on raconte aux enfants le soir. Il n'avait pas haussé la voix mais son intonation était clairement menaçante.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je vois, ajouta-t-elle calmement.

-Et que vois tu ? Il avait de nouveau ce sourire sadique sur le visage.

-Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai sous les yeux maintenant ou ce que j'ai vu dans ta chambre hier ? Elle était toujours aussi calme mais lui fut désarçonné pas la question.

-Vas-t-en. Lui a-t-il dit en lui tournant le dos pour signifier la fin de la conversation. »

Elle laissa le livre sur la table ou elle l'avait posé puis quitta la bibliothèque, elle y avait aussi laisser un livre sur les légendes concernant les elfes de lumières et les elfes noirs. Le message était peu subtile mais peut être qu'il comprendrait. Elle songea qu'il y avait eu du progrès, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de sortir sa lame et cela la fit sourire, ce réjouir de si peu... mais ou va le monde ?

Quand elle fut sortie Loki se dirigea vers la table ou elle avait laissé le … non les livres. Celui dont elle lui avait parler sur la mythologie scandinave et un autre sur les elfes. Pourquoi les elfes ? Cela n'avait aucun rapport. Il l'ouvrit par curiosité et lorsqu'il vu la première illustration il comprit, il y vit un être aux cheveux bleus nuit et aux yeux violets. Mais cela ne changerais rien à ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle n'était le monstre d'aucune histoire. Il prit tout de même le livre ainsi que d'autres choisis un peu au hasard puis il retourna dans sa chambre. Les Avengers n'allaient sûrement pas tarder a se lever et il n'avait aucune envie de les croiser. Il entra dans sa chambre, posa ses livres et prit celui que lui avait laissé Ellrine sur les elfes. Il le feuilleta rapidement puis il s'assit par terre à coté de la fenêtre et commença sa lecture. C'est ce moment là que choisit Thor pour entrer dans la chambre de son frère.

« -Alors bien dormis ? Demanda-t-il, ce a quoi Loki ne répondit pas. On prévoit d'aller se défouler un peu dans la salle d'entraînement cet après-midi, je compte sur toi pour te joindre à nous ! Ajouta Thor enjoué.

-Thor... vos petits duels ridicules ne m'intéressent pas le moins du monde, lui répondit Loki, amère.

-Oh aller viens avec nous mon frère !

-Et à quoi aurais-je le droit pour me battre face à vous ? Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le droit de toucher aux armes et que je suis privé de la plus grande partie de ma magie ! Commença-t-il à s'énerver.

-On fera une entorse pour les armes, lui promis Thor.

-Thor... c'est fou ce que tu peux m'agacer... soupira Loki.

-Oui, je sais mon frère, rétorqua Thor en riant. Que lis-tu ?

-Rien de très intéressant, dit-il en posant le livre de façon à en cacher la couverture.

-Bon eh bien je vais te laisser continuer ta lecture inintéressante alors, on se voit tout à l'heure mon frère ! S'exclama jovialement Thor avant de quitter la chambre de Loki.

-C'est cela, lança ce dernier quand son frère eu fermé la porte. »

En début d'après-midi c'est Jane et le docteur Banner qui sont venu chercher Loki, les autres habitants de la tour Avengers étaient déjà dans la salle d'entraînement. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle tout le monde était déjà prêt. Il fut décidé qu'ils s'affronteraient tous chacun leurs tours. Banner, Jane et Pepper ne participaient évidement pas mais encourageaient les uns et les autres. Thor invita son frère a choisir une arme, Loki choisit une lame fine et courte, elle était légère et bien équilibrée, elle serait donc facile à manier.

Le premier duel se déroula entre Stark et Rogers. Tony frimait comme à son habitude mais c'est finalement Rogers qui prit le dessus en profitant des pitreries de son adversaire. Ensuite vint le tour d'Ellrine et Thor, se duel paraissait vraiment ridicule au vu de leur carrure respective. Cela fit rire certain des spectateurs. Thor était puissant mais Ellrine était rapide et précise et à la surprise générale c'est elle qui l'emporta.

Les duels se suivirent sans se ressembler, Stark qui n'avait pas prit ça au sérieux n'avait rien gagner, Loki avait remporter quelques duels et Ellrine resta invaincue. Le dernier duel opposa cette dernière à Loki. Elle promit de ne pas utilisé de magie étant donné que lui en était privé.

L'un face à l'autre ils se passèrent un instant à se jauger en silence, puis ils mirent en mouvement, chaque geste était rapide et précis, chaque offensive était parée. Le son des lames s'entrechoquant était presque mélodieux, à vrai dire ce duel commençait a ressembler davantage à une danse qu'à un combat. Lorsqu'il plongeait vers elle, elle tournoyait gracieusement pour éviter sa lame. Lorsqu'elle filait vers lui, il esquivait ses coups d'un mouvement souple. Leurs corps se rapprochaient et s'éloignaient au rythme de leurs offensives mais aucun d'eux ne prenait l'avantage sur l'autre. Au bout d'un moment ils se retrouvèrent l'un face à l'autre, immobiles, leurs armes bloquant celle de l'adversaire. Elle changea de forme, elle posa sa main sur celle de Loki et planta son regard dans le sien. La peau d'Ellrine parut glacée à Loki et la sienne commença à devenir bleu et a se recouvrir de scarifications linéaires.

« -Que fais-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il à mis chemin entre l'incrédulité et la colère.

-Montre moi ton vrai visage Loki, fils des glaces, et laisse parler ta rage, lui dit-elle sans cesser de le fixer. »

La peau de Loki était devenue entièrement bleu et ses yeux étaient aussi rouge que le sang. Il se dégagea de la prise d'Ellrine et ils reculèrent tous deux d'un pas avant de reprendre leur duel de plus belle. Il n'y avait plus aucune retenue dans leurs gestes.

Thor avait voulu intervenir mais Stark l'en empêcha :

« -Tu risquerais de te faire décapiter involontairement...

-Mais regarde les il faut les arrêter ils vont se tuer ! Avait répondu Thor à la limite de la terreur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

-Je pense très honnêtement que vu l'état actuel de Loki elle a peu de chance de s'en sortir indemne...

-Laisse la faire si ça tourne mal elle pourra toujours nous faire un tour de passe passe ! Et au faite Pourquoi est-ce qu'il … hum … change de couleur ?

-Loki a été adopté par mon père comme je vous l'ai dit, il est de Jötunheim, le royaume des géants des glaces. Ami Stark, sérieusement si le Directeur Fury voit Loki comme cela, ça risque de très mal se passer.

-Ça il fallait y penser avant de lui dire de se joindre à nous mon grand ! Aller tais toi et regarde. Ajouta Stark pour clore la conversation. »

Au moment ou Tony et Thor se retournèrent pour regarder, Ellrine parvint à désarmer Loki, elle lui envoya quelques coups pour le pousser vers le mur contre lequel elle le plaqua en posant sa lame contre sa gorge. Il se retrouva donc coincé entre la paroi et le corps de son adversaire. Il fut prit d'une sensation étrange, comme s'il était gêné de sentir le corps d'Ellrine aussi prêt du sien. Cette gêne remplaça rapidement la rage du combat. Elle approcha encore son visage de celui de Loki, ses lèvres effleurèrent la joue de celui-ci puis elle lui murmura : « Tu n'es pas un monstre, Loki fils de Laufey. ». Elle se recula légèrement puis planta son regard dans celui de Loki, elle ne su pas vraiment ce qu'elle y vu, mais elle fut certaine que ce n'était pas de la colère. Elle lâcha sa prise sur lui et recula de quelques pas avant de se diriger vers la sortie, tout en marchant elle reprit forme humaine.

C'est seulement lorsqu'elle fut sortie que Loki parvint à bouger. Sa peau retrouvait petit à petit sa couleur normale et ses yeux étaient redevenus vert éclatant. Il sortie de la salle et retourna directement dans sa chambre sans prêter la moindre attention aux commentaires qu'on lui faisait, il ne les entendait même pas. Il marcha calmement jusqu'à sa chambre, il ferma lentement la porte derrière lui et avança au milieu de la pièce. Puis il explosa, il se mit a hurler , brisant tout ce qui tombait entre ses mains. C'était de la haine autant que du désespoir, il serait toujours ce monstre, c'est ainsi qu'il était né ! Et qui était cette gamine pour vouloir lui faire croire le contraire ? Qui était-elle pour avoir montré son visage à la vue de tous ? En cet instant il la haïssait comme il n'avait jamais haït personne.

Thor avait voulu rattraper son frère mais Ellrine l'en avait empêché et ce dernier lui en beaucoup voulu. Il lui reprochant ce qu'elle avait fait à Loki, elle tenta de lui expliquer, mais il refusa d'écouter et il quitta la pièce à son tour. Ellrine suivit Stark, Banner, Rogers, Barton et Romanov dans le salon. Personne ne parlait mais leurs regards posaient tous la même question : pourquoi ?

« -Ce coté de sa personnalité le hante, il est persuadé d'être un monstre parce que quand il était enfant il entendait les histoires que les Asgardiens racontent sur les Jötuns, c'est un peu comme notre, enfin votre grand méchants loup si vous préférez, commença-t-elle.

-Tu veux nous faire croire, qu'en réalité le méchant loup est gentil ? Demanda Stark ironiquement.

-Non, mais le méchant loup est méchant uniquement parce qu'on ne lui accorde que ce conte, il existe aussi des contes ou les loups sont des compagnons d'aventure aussi louable que d'autre. Le peuple d'Asgard ne racontent que les histoires ou les Jötuns se battent contre eux mais ils oublies les histoires très lointaine ou ces deux peuples se battaient ensemble. Loki ne sera jamais gentil, ce n'est pas dans sa nature mais il peut ne pas être odieux et je suis certaine que s'il accordait sa loyauté à quelqu'un, cette personne n'aurait pas à avoir peur de lui.

-Tu es entrain de nous dire que si il est ce qu'il est c'est à cause des contes d'Asgard, ajouta Rogers septique au plus au point.

-Réfléchissez un instant... Pourquoi avez-vous peur des loups ? Pourquoi avez-vous peur du noir ? Pensez-y, on en reparlera quand vous serez à même de faire l'effort de comprendre, termina-t-elle sèchement avant de rejoindre sa chambre elle aussi. »

Le soir venu elle se contenta de déposer un plateau devant la porte de Loki, elle savait très bien qu'il ne lui ouvrirait pas. Elle resta un instant devant la porte mais elle n'y entendit pas le moindre bruit alors elle se décida a rejoindre de nouveau sa chambre.

* * *

Bon je vais poser une question qui va paraître ridicule à certain(e)s d'entre vous... Voilà je rêvais d'une fiction sur Elsa (Frozen) et Loki mais je n'en ai pas encore trouvé qui me convenait (en francais du moins) ... je trouve qu'ils iraient ensemble à merveille ... oui c'est niais au possible et oui j'assume ! bref je voulais savoir si ça tente quelqu'un que j'en publie une ?! Il suffira d'un seul oui !

Enfin voilà :) laisser moi vos avis sur le chapitre et vos réponses en reviews :)

Bye à lundi/mardi prochain :)


	7. Chapter 7

Bien le bonsoir :)

Alors voilà ce nouveau chapitre :) on change de décors :)

les reviews :)

FanTwilightFrance56 : je suis vraiment contente que ma fiction te plaise :)

Sunday2000 : ce soir une surprise t'attendra ! Ce soir Elsa rencontre Loki ;) j'attendrais ton avis sur la chose :)

J'ai oublier le disclaimer du précédent chapitre et comme je risque de l'oublier à nouveau sachez que seule Ellrine m'appartient et que je ne retire de cette publication que le plaisir d'écrire et de lire vos reviews et cela sera valable jusqu'au point finale de cette fiction. Voila voila :)

Prendre plaisir ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Menace**

 **Asgard**

Thor était repartie sur Asgard quelques jours après l'incident. Lorsqu'il eut traversé le Bifrost, il trouva Heimdall inquiet. Ce dernier lui annonça que Odin désirait le voir. Thor se dirigea donc vers la salle du trône ou il trouva son père discutant avec des généraux. Lorsque Odin le vit il les renvoya et avança vers son fils.

« - Que ce passe-t-il mon père ?

-Des chitauris commencent à apparaître dans deux des neuf royaumes. Ils sont pour l'instant peu nombreux mais cela n'annonce rien de bon.

-Des chitauris ? Mais je pensais que nous les avions tous détruit à New York, sur Midgard.

-Non, mon fils, les chitauris sont infinies, pour les détruire il faut détruire leur créateur.

-Sait-on pourquoi ils sont là ?

-Non pas encore, répondit Odin inquiet. J'ai envoyer des troupes pour rassurer les populations mais j'ai bien peur que si ils continuent d'apparaître nous soyons obligés d'envoyer notre armée et Asgard se retrouvera sans défense.

-Nous allons devoir choisir entre protéger les autres royaumes et protéger Asgard, c'est cela ?

-Oui Thor, c'est bien cela malheureusement. »

Thor s'apprêtait à retourner dans ses appartement lorsqu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

« -Se pourrait-il qu'ils soient à la recherche de Loki ?

-Je ne comprends pas Thor, dit simplement Odin.

-Loki a attaqué Midgard avec une armée de chitauris, comment l'a-t-il obtenu ?

-Il a du promettre quelque chose en retour...

-Le Teceract... Mais lui et le Teceract ont finit enfermés à Asgard...

-Par les neuf royaumes, Loki qu'as tu encore fait... se lamenta Odin. »

Thor quitta la salle du trône. Il repensa à sa dispute avec Ellrine. Il lui en voulait mais il n'avait vu qu'une partie de la force de la jeune femme lors de leurs duels, il pensa alors que Loki serait en sécurité sur Terre et il songea qu'il pourrait peut-être proposer à sa mère, Frigga, de le rejoindre et ainsi elle serait elle aussi protégée. Mais elle n'accepterait jamais de laisser Odin.

Peu après que Thor soit parti, un soldat entra dans la salle du trône a bout de souffle, il annonça à Odin que d'autres chitauris avaient été vu dans un troisième royaume. Le Père de Toutes Choses savait qu'il allait devoir faire un choix et vite... Asgard ou les autres Royaume...

Il ne se souciait pas trop pour Midgard, ils avaient leurs propres guerriers, ceux-la même qui avaient arrêté Loki. Mais les autres Royaumes... certains n'avaient pas la moindre armée. De plus il ne donnait pas cher de Jötunheim, sans roi et a moitié détruit par Loki, ce royaume ne tiendrait pas longtemps face aux chitauris. Álfheim, le royaume des elfes de lumière était dépeuplé depuis longtemps et personne n'osait vraiment s'aventurer sur Svartalfheim, le royaume des elfes noirs. Les chitauris allaient donc très vite arriver à Asgard. Une pensée fugace traversa alors l'esprit d'Odin : peut-être devrait-il demander de l'aide aux guerriers de Midgard. Il songea à reprendre contact avec le conseil du SHIELD. Mais avant de prendre une telle décision, il fallait en faire part au conseil d'Asgard. Il réunirait donc le conseil le lendemain et il demanderait à Thor d'y assister.

Pris d'une grande lassitude, Odin se remémora les légendes qu'il avait entendu dans chacun des neuf Royaumes. Toutes parlaient de puissances capables d'anéantir n'importe quelle menace, certaines étaient tirées de fait réels, d'autres, une très grande majorité, n'étaient que fables que l'on racontait aux enfants le soir pour les rassurer. Puis Frigga vint se poser à ses cotés.

« -A quoi pense tu ? Soupira-t-elle avec douceur.

-Je songeais à toutes ces légendes qui peuplent l'histoire des neuf Royaumes. Je me faisais la remarque qu'une légende, un mythe, qu'importe, c'était ce dont nous allions avoir besoin pour nous sortir de cette situation qui ne fait qu'empirer...

-D'autres chitauris sont apparus, c'est cela ?

-Oui, ma chère. Loki qui s'en prend à Midgard, son emprisonnement et son exil et maintenant ça...

-Tu as besoin de repos, lui dit-elle tendrement.

-Un roi n'a droit au repos qu'une fois son peuple en sécurité, répondit-il lasse.

-Je sais, ajouta Frigga en se levant.

-Ou vas-tu ?

-Fouiller du coté des légendes. La bibliothèque d'Asgard renferme de grands secrets, l'un d'entre eux nous portera peut-être secours, conclut-elle en quittant la pièce. »

Loin de la salle du trône, dans le palais d'Asgard, Thor errait. Il pensait à Jane, il pensait à son frère et il pensait à la menace qui planait sur les neuf Royaumes. Il avait décidé de demander son avis à son père quant à son idée d'envoyer Frigga sur Midgard au coté de Loki et des Avengers. Il n'avait jamais été aussi inquiet. A vrai dire aucune ombre quelle qu'elle soit n'avait menacé les neuf Royaumes en même temps. Il lui faudrait vite retourner sur Terre pour prévenir le SHIELD.

* * *

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis :)

Sunday2000 (et celles et ceux qui serait intéressée(e)s) je compte sur ton avis pour mon autre fiction ;)

Bye Bye à la semaine prochaine :)


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour :)

Bon voilà le chapitre 8, je pense que le rating T est plus approprié à ce chapitre et à certaine scène des prochains chapitres, peut être que ça ne vous perturbera pas plus que ça mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir parait-il ;) donnez moi vos avis :)

Pour les reviews :

 **FanTwilightFrance56** : la voilà ;) merci :)

 **Hinata** : Ramener Thor à Asgard a été assez dur à écrire, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les personnages de Thor et Odin, je suis contente que cette scène t'ai plu parce que je n'étais pas franchement convaincu par ce que j'avais écrit (j'ai du la relire 50 fois et la modifier autant de fois mdr) mais c'est promis tu reverra Asgard et pas que d'ailleurs ;) Quant à Thanos ce n'ai pas simple non plus d'écrire sur lui car je n'ai jamais lu les comics, tout ce que je sais de lui c'est les films marvel et un peu de wikipédia et j'avoue déjà ne pas trouver "mon" Loki assez dur par rapport à d'autre alors Thanos ... c'est difficile pour moi de dépeindre quelqu'un de méchant, j'ai vite peur de tombé dans le cliché... Bref j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

Trêve de blabla, enjoy :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : En attendant des nouvelles d'Asgard**

 **Midgard**

L'esprit d'Ellrine était liée au monde d'où elle venait, elle avait prétendu au SHIELD qu'elle avait oublié son passé afin qu'ils ne cherchent par à en savoir davantage. Elle sentait au plus profond de son être une douleur lancinante, elle sentait sa terre foulée par des êtres maléfiques, elle ne pouvait savoir ce qu'ils étaient mais elle sentait leurs présences malveillantes et cela la maintenant éveillée depuis deux jours. Alfheim, depuis combien de temps l'avait-elle quitté ? Neuf cents ans, peut-être mille, il y a bien longtemps qu'elle avait cessé de compter. Elle n'y était jamais retourné, trop de souvenirs, trop de souffrances. Afin d'éviter de replonger des ces images qui la hantaient, elle avait décidé de se rendre dans la salle d'entraînement, elle espérait qu'un peu d'exercice l'aiderait à trouver le sommeil. Mais elle ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion, sentir sa terre natal souillée de la sorte la rendait folle.

Elle avait revêtu une tenue de cuire marron, souple et tanné par le temps. C'était très près du corps, pour ainsi dire le cuire lui formait une deuxième peau. Cette tenue lui permettait des mouvement fluides et amples sans aucune gène, c'était ainsi vêtus que les Elfes s'étaient battus avant de disparaître. Armée de deux lames arquées telle de longs croissants de lune, elle créa plusieurs silhouettes se mouvant de façon aléatoire pour lui servir de cible. Elle laissa les ombre bouger un instant, elle immobile au centre de la pièce. Elle respira calmement, puis après une profonde inspiration, elle se mit en mouvement. Elle se déplaçait et attaquait avec rapidité et précision, chacun de ses gestes étaient emplis d'une grâce meurtrière et à chaque coup une silhouette disparaissait et une autre prenait instantanément sa place.

Loki venant de se réveiller en sursaut, ses cauchemars étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Ne parvenant pas a trouver le sommeil, il se leva, enfila une chemise et un pantalon qu'il avait porté la veille puis sortie de sa chambre. Il vagabonda dans la tour Avengers et inconsciemment ses pas le guidèrent vers la salle d'entraînement, il pourrait s'y défouler un instant puisqu'elle serait vide à cette heure-ci, songea-t-il. Aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il y trouva Ellrine, il s'était arrangé pour l'éviter depuis la fois ou elle avait montré son visage Jötun aux yeux de tous. Elle ne l'avait pas vu et il resta donc dans l'ombre à l'observer. Il trouva le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux absolument fascinant, la voir se battre ainsi avait quelque chose d'envoutant, il se mit a penser lui aussi que les mouvement de la jeune femme ressemblaient davantage à une danse pleine de grâce qu'à une lutte mortelle.

Soudain elle s'arrêta, laissant son geste en suspens, elle l'avait vu la regarder. Aussi laissa-t-elle ses lames tomber au sol avant de sortir de la pièce. Elle n'avait décroché son regard de celui de Loki uniquement le temps de passer la porte. Elle s'arrêta à quelque mètres de lui et ils restèrent ainsi face à face un moment.

« -Écoute Loki , je suis désolée pour la dernière fois. Je ne...

Il tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

-Loki, attends ! Elle le rattrapa et posa une main sur son bras.

-Ne t'adresse plus jamais à moi! Sa voix était sourde et menaçante. »

Il l'avait violemment plaquée contre le mur en se retournant, il la maintenait ainsi par le col et son poing s'était écrasé contre le mur à quelques centimètres du visage d'Ellrine. Ce qu'elle vit dans les yeux verts étincelants de Loki lui glaça le sang. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, elle avait peur de cette haine qu'elle voyait dans son regard, une haine profonde et passionnelle, une haine qu'elle-même avait ressentit pendant si longtemps. Une haine, comme contagieuse, qu'elle commençait à ressentir de nouveau.

Ils restèrent ainsi un instant silencieux, chacun sentant le souffle de l'autre sur son visage. Leurs visages étaient très prêts l'un de l'autre et leurs corps se rapprochaient inconsciemment. Il la tenait toujours contre le mur. Elle sentie son hésitation alors elle se retourna brusquement et le plaqua à son tour contre le mur, elle aussi le maintenait ainsi en agrippant le col de sa chemise. Elle glissa sa main de libre dans les long cheveux de Loki puis elle colla fougueusement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Contre toute attente celui-ci lui rendit ce baiser sauvage, et alors qu'elle serrait sa main dans ses cheveux, Loki passa la sienne dans le dos d'Ellrine, il la fit descendre le long de ses reins puis la serra fort contre lui, il la serra si fort qu'il aurait pu la briser. Leurs gestes étaient brusques et sans la moindre tendresse, tous deux avaient besoin de laisser s'exprimer cette haine qu'ils s'efforçaient d'enfouir au plus profond de leur être. Ils laissèrent leurs lèvres se scellées, comme si cela leur était vital, se serrant de toutes leurs forces l'un contre l'autre. Il la souleva en la tenant toujours contre lui, elle enlaça ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers la chambre la plus proche de la salle d'entraînement, celle d'Ellrine.

Une fois la porte fermée, il la posa au sol elle le poussa encore une fois contre le mur, elle lui ôta sa chemise en essayant de ne pas la déchirer puis elle fit glisser ses mains sur son torse en enfonçant profondément ses ongles dans la peau de Loki. Il lui saisit les poignets et l'attira de nouveau contre lui afin de lui enlever la combinaison de cuire qu'elle portait. Il la força à reculer jusqu'à un bureau sur lequel il la porta. Il lui saisit fermement la mâchoire avant de recommencer à l'embrasser, son autre main glissa sur la cuisse d'Ellrine avant de s'y refermer avec force. Il lui mordit la lèvre en resserrant sa prise sur elle alors qu'elle lui lacérait le dos. Puis il la souleva une nouvelle fois, la porta jusqu'au grand lit qui meublait la chambre et collés l'un contre l'autre ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit.

Elle sentait la force de Loki déferler sur elle, chaque fois que ses mains se déplaçaient sur elle, elles y laissaient une trace. Elle-même s'agrippait à lui comme une âme perdue dans le brouillard d'Helheim. Elle n'avait pu empêcher sa véritable nature de prendre le dessus et laissa donc son corps reprendre sa forme elfique, et comme quelques jours plutôt dans la salle d'entraînement, elle rendit à Loki sa forme Jötun. C'est à ce moment que leurs corps ne firent plus qu'un. Leur étreinte se resserra encore davantage et sans que leurs lèvres ne s'écartent ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, ils se donnèrent l'un a l'autre. Leur ébat dura longuement, ils se firent mal mutuellement un long moment. Ils se faisaient souffrir mais il y a bien longtemps que, l'un comme l'autre, ils ne s'étaient pas sentis aussi vivant.

Après qu'elle se soit endormie, Loki avait quitté la chambre aussi discrètement qu'une ombre. Pourquoi avait-il été aussi faible ? Il avait menacé Ellrine puis lui était tombé dans les bras l'instant suivant. Il avait honte de se l'avouer mais il se sentait apaisé, il commençait à se rendre compte qu'elle était comme lui, différente, pas à sa place,... il se figeât soudain dans l'obscurité nocturne des couloirs, comment pouvait-il penser à elle de la sorte ? Elle faisait partie de ses ennemis, de ceux qui l'avaient humilié, elle n'était pas différente des autres. Il repris sa marche silencieuse jusqu'à sa chambre ou il resta enfermé la journée qui suivie.

Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vue Loki quitter sa chambre, pourtant lorsque Ellrine se réveilla, elle était seule. Cela ne la surprit pas. Elle se redressa et s'assit sur le bord de son lit, son corps était douloureux et des ecchymoses y étaient apparus un peu partout. Elle enfila donc un pull à manches longues, il était évident que si les autres Avengers voyait ça ils allaient poser des questions et les soupçons se tourneraient inévitablement vers Loki, à cela prêt que personne ne songerait à ce qu'il c'était réellement passé. En y repensant Ellrine s'était surprise en réagissant de la sorte. Elle avait parfois besoin d'extérioriser mais là c'était très loin de ses réactions classiques, cette pensée la fit sourire. Puis elle se remémora les dernières paroles de Loki... _« ne t'adresse plus jamais à moi ! »_ lui avait-il dit. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait les appliquer ou pas. Elle chassa la question en sortant de sa chambre, elle tenterait un bonjour en le croisant et elle verrait bien sa réaction.

Une semaine passa, lorsqu'ils se croisaient, Ellrine et Loki s'ignoraient superbement. Elle le regrettait mais elle respectait le choix qu'il avait fait, après tout s'il avait choisi de vivre à l'écart des Avengers c'était son choix. Pepper avait remarqué le changement, elle avait voulu en parler à Ellrine mais cela à tourné court car Nick Fury convoqua tous les habitants de la tour : Loki, Pepper et Jane inclus.

« -Mesdames, Messieurs, commença-t-il, nous avons enfin des nouvelles d'Asgard, il avait dit ça avec son impassibilité habituelle.

-Thor va revenir ? Sursauta Jane, ce qui entraîna un long soupir blasé chez Loki.

-Oui et je veux que vous alliez à sa rencontre à l'arrivée du Bifrost, ajouta Fury en pointant Ellrine et Loki.

-Je ne reçoit d'ordre de personne, est-ce clair ? Cracha ce dernier.

-Est-il seul ? Demanda Ellrine.

-Non, et c'est pour cela que je veux que vous y alliez tous les deux. Vous partez dans dix minutes. »

Loki protesta mais Ellrine prit son apparence elfique et laissa échapper un son menaçant à mis chemin entre un sifflement et un grognement qui fit céder Loki. Aussi ils quittèrent la pièce puis Fury reprit la parole.

« -Et moi qui croyais qu'ils commençaient à bien s'entendre... il avait dit ça sur un ton qui laissait transparaître un léger étonnement.

-C'était plutôt le cas jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, expliqua Tony et Pepper secoua doucement la tête devant la naïveté de son compagnon.

-Bref, je vous ai convoqué vous aussi car nous allons recevoir quelqu'un à la tour pendant quelques temps. Je compte sur vous pour que tout soit fait correctement.

-Un invité d'Asgard ? Demanda Jane.

-Une invitée... »

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donnez vos avis :)

Merci à vous tous qui laissez un petit mot ou qui lisez simplement :)

Bye :)


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour :)

Voilà le chapitre suivant :)

 **Hinata :** je suis contente que mes écrits te plaisent autant :) vraiment ça me touche de voir tes reviews à chacun des chapitres postés :) merci :) en espérant que celui-ci soit à la hauteur de tes attentes :)

Profite bien ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Invitée royale et changement d'ambiance**

 **Midgard**

Ellrine et Loki s'était envolés dans un hélicoptère jusqu'à la base du SHIELD la plus proche de l'arrivée du Bifrost et avait ensuite prit la route pour le cœur du Nouveau Mexique dans un véhicule spacieux et confortable du SHIELD. Elle conduisait en silence et lui fixait le paysage songeur, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils les avaient envoyés tous les deux même si Ellrine avait une vague idée. Celle-ci fut confirmé, plus tard, lorsque Stark l'appela pour la prévenir, elle se contenta de répondre par quelques mots rapides afin de ne pas attiser la curiosité de Loki, bien que ce dernier ai les yeux fermés, elle savait qu'il écoutait.

Ils arrivèrent sur place bien avant Thor et attendirent donc un moment en voiture, toujours silencieux. Lorsque le ciel commença à s'assombrir et que le Bifrost commença à s'ouvrir Ellrine sortie de la voiture.

« -Attends moi là.

-Tu as peur que je m'enfuis ? Demanda-t-il avec sarcasme.

-Non simplement que tu croise quelqu'un qui t'en veuille plus que les Avengers. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre elle ferma la portière et se dirigea au pied de l'imposante colonne nuageuse qu'était le Bifrost, elle s'attendait à ce que Loki la suive mais il n'en fit rien. Lorsque le temps s'éclaircit Thor apparue, une femme majestueuse dans ses bras. Elle se présenta : Frigga, épouse d'Odin et reine d'Asgard. Ellrine s'inclina respectueusement puis se présenta à son tour mais Frigga semblait chercher quelqu'un. Alors Ellrine se retourna vers la voiture et fit un signe de tête à Loki, qui en descendit lentement. Lorsqu'il comprit que sa mère se tenait là, il se figea incapable de parcourir la distance qui les séparaient. Le visage de Frigga s'éclaira d'un sourire radieux puis elle se précipita vers Loki, pas comme une reine, non mais comme une mère à qui on avait enlevé son enfant. Arrivée à sa hauteur elle s'arrêta et l'observa un instant, elle posa une main sur la joue de son fils puis elle le prit dans ses bras. Ellrine et Thor étaient restés au pieds du Bifrost, laissant ainsi un peu d'intimité à leurs retrouvailles mais même d'aussi loin ils virent Loki rendre son étreinte à sa mère et enfouir son visage dans son cou.

Thor expliqua à Ellrine qu'il était attendu à la tour Avengers pour faire son rapport à Fury puis, aidé de Mjölnir, il s'envola en direction de New York. Le bruit fit se retourner Loki et Frigga puis ils se tournèrent vers Ellrine qui les rejoignait.

« -Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ? Demanda méchamment Loki alors qu'elle arrivait à leur niveau.

-Parce que l'on apprécie d'autant plus ce que l'on attends pas. Et puis franchement tu t'attendais à voir qui ?

-Sif ou n'importe qui d'autre mais certainement pas la Reine d'Asgard en tout cas ! Tu aurais du me prévenir !

-Loki... tempéra Frigga en posant sa main sur le bras de son fils.

-Je te demande pardon ? Te prévenir ? Et à quel moment auriez-vous accepté que je m'adresse à vous ô grand prince d'Asgard ?

-Espèce de petite...

-Loki cela suffit! S'écria Frigga. »

Ellrine et Loki se défièrent un moment du regard, elle n'avait pas changer de forme pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle savait que Frigga pensait sa race éteinte. Après quelques minutes, elle se décida à monter en voiture, suivit par Loki puis Frigga qui s'installèrent tous deux à l'arrière. Ellrine s'efforça de rouler calmement et malgré les efforts de Frigga, l'ambiance resta pesante pendant la plus grande partie de la route.

Une fois arrivé à la tour Avengers, Ellrine présenta JARVIS, puis chacun des Avengers à Frigga, Fury viendrait la trouver plus tard dans la journée. En attendant Frigga installa le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait amené d'Asgard dans la chambre qui avait été préparée pour elle. Elle était heureuse de revoir son fils malgré l'humeur massacrante de ce dernier. Elle ne pouvait cependant lui en vouloir, après tout il devait certainement très mal vivre son exil même si a première vu les gens qui l'entouraient n'avaient pas particulièrement l'air désagréables. Puis elle se souvint... Loki avait essayé de tous les tuer, cela devait faire presque un an maintenait sur Midgard. Une fois qu'elle eu finis de ranger ses affaires, la jeune femme qui était venue la chercher à son arrivée sur Midgard lui fit visiter les lieux. La tour était immense, aussi n'avaient-elles pas finit de faire le tour lorsque Fury vint chercher Frigga.

Pendant que sa mère discutait avec le directeur du SHIELD, Loki errait dans les couloirs de la tour. Il n'avait aucunement envie de prendre part aux duels stupides des Avengers et refusait aussi d'y assister. Il vagabondait donc. Lorsqu'il passa devant la cuisine, il entendit les éclats d'une voix féminine.

Pepper était seule dans la cuisine entrain d'essayer de préparer le repas du soir. Elle se battait contre un bocal en verre dont le couvercle refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir. Elle pestait devant la capacité des gros tas de muscles qu'étaient les Avengers a préférer se battre plutôt que de l'aider à les nourrir. Et Ellrine était avec Frigga et Fury. Dans un ultime effort et un ultime reproche aux habitants de cette tour elle tenta de faire céder le couvercle mais c'était aussi le moment qu'avait choisit le bocal pour échapper à ses mains. Surprise, Pepper recula d'un pas et ferma les yeux en attendant le bruit du verre qui allait se briser sur le sol. Elle attendit un instant puis, n'entendant aucun bruit, se décida à rouvrir les yeux. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa extrêmement perplexe, au point d'en lâcha un « Oh mon dieu ! » magistral. Le bocal flottait à quelques centimètres du sol puis il remonta lentement et se posa délicatement sur le plan de travail. Pepper, encore plus surprise qu'elle ne l'était déjà, regarda autour d'elle. Loki était dans l'encadrement de la porte et de légères volutes vertes disparaissaient autour de sa main. Il entra dans la cuisine et ouvrit le bocal sans paraître faire le moindre effort. Pepper était restée bouche bée, ne sachant si elle devait le remercier pour l'avoir aidée ou être terrorisée par le fait d'être seule avec lui. Elle ne fut pas rassurée le moins du monde lorsqu'il prit le couteau qui traînait prêt de la planche à découper ou attendaient plusieurs morceaux de viande.

Sans lui prêter attention, Loki se mit à couper la viande. S'il jugeait la cuisine comme une activité indigne de son rang de roi, elle avait au moins le mérite de l'occuper au lieux d'errer dans les couloirs et il lui suffisait d'imaginer la gorge de Thor à la place de ce morceau de viande qu'il découpait pour que l'activité devienne presque jouissive. Pepper fit mine de se remettre à cuisiner mais elle essayait de toujours garder un œil sur Loki, puis voyant qu'il ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention, elle se détendit. Elle le remercia de lui prêter main forte, pour toute réponse il hocha la tête, il se fichait de cette midgardienne comme de tous les autres mais au moins il s'occupait et elle ne cherchait pas à lui faire la conversation et cela convenait parfaitement au prince d'Asgard.

Lorsque Tony entra dans la cuisine pour rejoindre sa compagne il ne comprit pas bien ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Loki était là et soudain Tony vit le couteau qu'il avait dans la main, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« -Lâche ça ! Se mit-il à hurler.

Surpris Pepper et Loki se retournèrent.

-Tout va bien Tony, Loki est... Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

-Tu es inconsciente ma parole ! Lache le couteau Loki ! Il criait toujours.

-Tony je t'assure que...

-Il est dangereux Pepper !

-Et toi tu es stu... Cette fois c'est Loki qui la coupa.

-Qui-a-t-il, homme de métal ? De quoi as-tu peur ? Demanda-t-il, un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage. Que j'égorge ta petite amie ? A moins que … Mais oui bien sur! Ajouta Loki comme si une idée brillante venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Je pourrais la tuer plus lentement, la faire souffrir à tel point qu'elle me supplierait d'en finir. Et je me plairais à lui rappeler que tu préfère aller jouer avec d'autres misérables créatures de ton espèce plutôt que la protéger. Pepper était terrifiée par le ton qu'il prenait, en parlant il se rapprochait de Tony, le couteau dans la main comme s'il s'apprêtait à le planter dans l'homme qui lui faisait face, il n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètres de celui-ci. J'aurais pu faire cela homme de métal... il laissa planer le silence. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, termina-t-il en collant le manche du couteau sur la poitrine de Stark avant de partir, furieux.

-Tony, tu es vraiment stupide ! Lâcha Pepper en sortant de la cuisine pour rattraper Loki. »

Mais l'Asgardien était déjà loin alors elle retourna dans la cuisine, silencieuse. Elle prit un autre couteau pour finir ce que Loki avait commencé. Lorsque Tony s'approcha d'elle, elle fit mine de ne pas le voir. Elle l'aimait beaucoup mais elle détestait quand il réagissait ainsi, quand il s'énervait alors qu'il n'y avait pas lieu. Pas surprenant que Loki ne s'intègre pas s'il n'avait que des réactions comme celle-ci. Elle n'avait pas était à New York lorsqu'il l'avait attaqué, certes mais elle savait que les gens pouvaient changer. Tony en était la preuve, d'un patron prétentieux et arrogant, il était devenu un amant attentionné, certes il était toujours prétentieux et arrogant avec les autres mais plus avec elle. Elle lui avait laisser sa deuxième chance. Et ça Tony ne le comprenait pas.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure du repas, Ellrine remarqua le retard de Pepper. Elle en fut surprise car cela n'était pas dans les habitudes de la compagne de Stark. Elle alla donc dans la cuisine pour vérifier si elle y était toujours et auquel cas lui proposer son aide. Elle trouva en effet Pepper entrain de préparer un plateau repas.

« -C'est pour Loki, dit-elle a Ellrine devant le regard interrogateur de celle-ci.

-Je m'en doutais mais la question est plutôt pourquoi ?

-Tony a été odieux avec lui tout à l'heure...

-Et tu espère réparer les pots cassés ?

-Non je veux juste m'excuser pour son comportement.

-S'il prends la peine de te répondre, il te dira qu'il s'en moque...

-Je sais, répondit Pepper, mais ça m'est égale au moins je l'aurais fait.

-Certes... soupira Ellrine.

-D'ailleurs, tu t'es disputé avec lui ? Demanda la PDG.

-Tu veux dire plus que la dernière fois que Thor est venu ?

Pepper hocha la tête.

-Si on veut, j'ai voulu lui expliquer mon geste mais il n'a pas vraiment prit le temps de m'écouter et ça à dérapé, elle se doutait que Pepper allait se méprendre sur le sens du mot « dérapé », ce qui lui arracha un sourire. »

Ellrine accompagna Pepper jusqu'à la chambre de Loki. Elles avaient marché en silence, écoutant les bruits des Avengers qui mangeaient dans la salle. Pepper ayant les mains encombrées par le plateau c'est Ellrine qui ouvrit la porte. Elles trouvèrent Loki assit par terre prêt de la fenêtre, il tourna son regard vers elles quand elles entrèrent.

« -Loki, je voulais vous présenter des excuses pour le comportement de Tony dans la cuisine.

-Et il n'est pas capable de me les présenter lui même ? Se mit-il à ricaner.

-Ça ne lui traverserait même pas l'esprit. Il ne s'excuse pour ainsi dire jamais, elle eu un sourire dépité.

-Vous le faites pour lui... C'est pitoyable... Il ne mérite pas quelqu'un d'aussi dévoué, ajouta-t-il d'un ton neutre.

-je vous demande pardon ? Dit Pepper, quelque peu déboussolée par le commentaire.

-Cela n'a aucune importance.

-Sinon, je pense que cela aurait fait plaisir à Frigga de t'avoir à sa table, ajouta Ellrine pour couper court.

-Et ?

-Hum, je comptais essayer de te convaincre de la rejoindre mais je crois que Tony est assis juste à coté d'elle.

-Et tu ne me crois pas capable de me tenir ? Demanda Loki vaguement offusqué.

-A vrai dire j'ai plus peur de sa réaction que de la tienne après tout Frigga est une des seules, pour ne pas dire la seule personne que tu respecte.

-Je lui dirais de se tenir tranquille, compléta Pepper, enfin si tu as envie de venir. »

Le silence tomba sur la pièce. Pepper avait toujours son plateau dans les mains, elle était planté au milieu de la chambre. Loki toujours assis lâcha un long soupire. Il finit par se lever, ôtant le t-shirt qu'il portait pour l'échanger contre une chemise un peu plus formelle. Pepper se détourna, gênée de le voir ainsi. Ellrine quant à elle ne pu s'empêcher de le fixer, le corps de Loki ne portait plus les traces qu'elle y avait laisser mais elle se remémora tout de même cette nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensembles. Puis lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, Ellrine planta son regard dans le sien, sans un mot, restant ainsi l'un face à l'autre. Pepper qui assistait à la scène ne savait plus ou se mettre, elle se sentait légèrement de trop dans cette pièce, elle toussota pour leurs rappeler sa présence et ajouta un « on y va ? » poli lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers elle.

Ils parcoururent en silence les couloirs jusqu'à la salle ou le repas était déjà bien entamé. Quelqu'un avait du prévenir Frigga que Loki ne viendrait pas, car elle avait le visage vaguement triste mais pas assez pour que Thor s'en rende compte. Ellrine vit un superbe sourire se peindre sur le visage de la reine d'Asgard lorsque Loki entra dans la pièce derrière elle. Pepper poussa Tony pour se mettre entre lui et Frigga, l'éloignant un peu plus de l'endroit ou Loki allait s'asseoir. La légère tension qui suivi leur entrée se dissipa rapidement, laissant place une ambiance bonne enfant. Tout le monde riait de bon cœur lorsque Pepper mettait une tape sur la tête de Tony alors qu'il laissait échapper une blague un peu lourde et même Loki s'autorisait un sourire devant se spectacle. Tous était suspendue aux lèvres de Frigga lorsqu'elle racontait les pitreries de ses deux fils alors qu'ils étaient enfants et tous pouffèrent en entendant les farce que Loki faisait à son frère, même le principal concerné affichait un sourire qui pour une fois était joyeux, dépourvue de tout sadisme. Alors que Frigga parlait des ses enfants, Ellrine vit Pepper glisser discrètement mais tendrement sa main sur son ventre, quand Pepper leva les yeux elle croisa le regard d'Ellrine et confirma silencieusement les soupçons de cette dernière dont le visage se couvrit alors d'un sourire radieux.

C'est Frigga qui parla le plus durant se repas, la pauvre devait être épuisée songea Ellrine. Elle avait répondu à toutes les questions que ses hôtes se posaient sur Asgard, racontant tantôt des généralités, tantôt des souvenirs et des anecdotes. Elle avait une incroyable capacité à capter l'attention de son publique lorsqu'elle parlait. Ensuite ce fut elle qui posa les questions, en réalité la vie sur Midgard était plutôt méconnue à Asgard. Chacun y était alors aller de son petit commentaires, ce qui créait un joyeux brouhaha.

Une fois le repas terminé et les esprits calmés de leurs euphories, Loki sortie sur le balcon, même si cela l'agaçait au plus haut point cette soirée avait été agréable et revoir Frigga lui avait fait plus de bien qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il laissa son regard vagabonder dans l'obscurité, profitant de l'air frai qui l'enveloppait et du calme qu'apporte la nuit sur New York. Il entendit des pas discret arriver dans son dos puis Ellrine vint se placer à ses côtés.

« -Merci, dit-elle simplement.

-Merci pour ? Demanda Loki un peu perdu.

-Merci de t'être joins à nous, merci d'avoir souris, merci de n'avoir fait aucun commentaires. Je pense que cela à rendu Frigga extrêmement heureuse. »

Loki ne répondit pas, il fixait toujours la ville endormie et il savait qu'elle en faisait autant. Pourquoi était-elle venu lui dire cela ? Il jugea que la réponse à cette question n'avait pas d'importance. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, ce qui le fit tourner son regard vers elle. Ils se fixèrent ainsi quelques instants, le même regard que celui qu'ils avaient échangé dans sa chambre quelques heures plus tôt. Puis elle lui adressa un sourire d'une douceur comparable à celle des sourires bienveillants de Frigga lorsqu'il était enfant. Il ne lui rendit pas son sourire mais la suivie du regard alors qu'elle quittait le balcon. Il y a bien longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas adressé un tel sourire et cela lui parut étrange, incongru. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à cette fille, à ce monde, comment pouvait-elle lui offrir un tel sourire ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent face à son incompréhension.

« -Comment vas-tu mon fils ?

La voix de Frigga le surprit et il mit un moment avant de répondre sèchement :

-Comme un exilé.

-Tu as l'air songeur, ajouta Frigga avec un sourire sans joie. Loki ne répondit pas aussi ajouta-t-elle, tu nous manque beaucoup à Asgard.

-Permettez moi d'en douter.

-Ton père...

-il n'est pas mon père, la coupa-t-il calmement mais fermement. »

Frigga décida de garder le silence, elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui alors qu'elle venait de le retrouver et qu'elle savait que cela ne durerait pas. Elle posa alors simplement sa main sur celle de Loki. Ce dernier sera la sienne autour de celle de sa mère et ils restèrent longtemps ainsi dans la froideur de la nuit.

* * *

Et voilà :) la semaine prochaine les choses vont vraiment commencer à bouger :) en attendant j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus :)

Bye :)


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour :)

voila un chapitre un peu moins long que le précédent mais dans lequel débute la grande aventure :)

en espérant qu'il vous plaise :) Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : une petite vérité parmi tant d'autre**

 **Midgard**

Toute l'équipe des Avengers avait été convoqué dans le bureau de Fury mais Frigga et Loki était aussi présents. Fury avait décidé de cette réunion quelques jours après l'arrivée de la reine d'Asgard et n'avait laissé passer aucune information à propos du contenu de celle-ci. Il commença par expliquer qu'il allait laisser parler Frigga et que ce dont elle allait nous parler avait été approuvé par le conseil du SHIELD. Fury lui laissa sa place, elle avait un livre d'une taille conséquente dans les bras, elle commença à parler en le posant sur la table :

« -Vous n'êtes sûrement pas au courant mais des chitauris, les créatures que vous avez combattu l'année dernière ici même, parcourent les neuf Royaumes sans que l'on sache réellement pourquoi, elle jeta un regard discret à Loki. Ils commencent à être bien trop nombreux pour que l'armée d'Asgard puisse les contenir et assurer la sécurité dans chacun des royaumes. Suite à une suggestion d'Odin, le Père de Toutes Choses, j'ai cherché dans la bibliothèque d'Asgard parmi les légendes des peuples des neuf Royaumes, une qui pourrait nous porter secours. Beaucoup étaient fausses mais une a retenue mon attention. Elle fait partie de l'histoire du peuple des Elfes d'Alfheim, un peuple qui s'est éteint il y a bien longtemps. Sur Alfheim se trouve le Mont Sheïreen, il abriterait une arme d'un puissance extra-ordinaire.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Madame ce ne sont que des légendes, dit Ellrine qui ne voyait que trop bien ou Frigga voulait en venir.

-Les Elfes se sont battus pour la protéger et qu'elle ne tombent jamais entre de mauvaises mains, ajouta Frigga.

-Alors pourquoi ont-ils disparus étant donné qu'il possédaient une arme aussi puissante ? Demanda Ellrine sur un ton un peu plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-On ne s'adresse pas à la reine d'Asgard sur ce ton Ellrine, lui rappela Thor sur la défensive.

-Ils se sont éteins parce que les anciens Elfes ont donné une conscience à cette arme et qu'elle peut jugé si oui ou non la personne qui y prétend est digne de la manier. Les plus valeureux guerriers d'Alfheim ont été tués avant d'avoir le temps de se tourné vers elle.

-Vous avez l'air de bien connaître cette histoire Frigga... ricana Ellrine.

-J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à l'étudier, et c'est pour cela que je me permet d'affirmer qu'un voyage sur Alfheim ne serait pas déraisonnable.

-Et comment allons nous nous rendre là-bas ?

-Je peux ouvrir un portail à partir de ce que vous avez déjà créé.

-Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui pourrait les guider une fois sur place ? Demanda respectueusement Fury.

-Malheureusement non, aucun Asgardien ne s'est rendu sur Alfheim depuis l'extinction des Elfes... soupira Frigga.

-Personne n'ira sur Alfheim.

-Et pourquoi cela Ellrine ? Fury avait demandé ça froidement.

-Parce que je refuse que quiconque y mette les pieds.

-Ah oui ? Fury se leva. Et pourquoi cela ?

-Ce royaume est le mien, j'en suis la seule survivante et je le protégerais ! Affirma-t-elle haut et fort.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Lâcha Fury aussi ébahi que les autres personnes présentes.

-Voyons personne n'a fait le rapprochement ? Dit-elle sèchement en revenant vers la table. Vous avez pourtant de nombreuses légendes au sujet de mon peuple, ajouta-t-elle devant les regards interrogateurs posés sur elle, elle prit sa forme elfique devant les yeux presque horrifiés de Frigga.

-Je croyais que vous ne vous souveniez pas d'où vous veniez ? Demanda Fury agacé qu'on lui ai menti de la sorte.

-Vous auriez voulu vous approprier ces terres, c'est ce que vous voulez, vous les humains, vous approprier tout ce que vous trouvez !

-Vous devriez être morte, laissa échapper Frigga, ce qui lui valu un regard lasse de la part d'Ellrine.

-Ellrine, dit Thor sur un ton incroyablement bas et solennel, c'est notre dernier espoir. Les chitauris menacent l'ensemble d'Yggdrasil, Alfheim étant inhabitée, il ne mettront pas longtemps à la saccager. Nous devons vraiment essayer. Ces mots parurent la faire réfléchir.

-Non...

-C'est la seule solution, continua l'Asgardien.

-Non, non, non ! Je refuse, personne n'ira là bas ! Personne ! Est-ce clair ? Plus sa colère montait et plus son souffle se transformait en sifflement menaçant.

-Alors nous n'avons plus qu'à faire de notre mieux mes amis, j'espère que nous seront assez fort, conclut le Dieu du tonnerre dans un soupire de désespoir avant de laisser un lourd silence peser dans la pièce.

-C'est d'accord je vous guiderais, murmura l'elfe après un long moment. Mais à une seule condition.

-Et laquelle ? S'insurgeât Fury.

-Je n'emmène aucun humain.

-Quoi ? S'étrangla Fury.

-L'air serait irrespirable pour vous, il contient beaucoup trop d'oxygène. Et rien que pour gravir Sheïreen, il faut plusieurs jours. Il vous faudrait une réserve d'air trop grande pour être transportable.

-Et qui comptez-vous emmener ? Lâcha Fury plus que septique.

-Ce problème d'oxygène ne devrait pas gêner les Asgardiens.

-Les troupes d'Asgard sont réparties sur tous les autres royaumes, nous ne pouvons pas les rappeler, compléta Frigga déçue.

-Nous pourrions y aller, s'écria Thor.

-Vous ? Fury était de plus en plus septique.

-Moi et Loki ! Ce dernier s'étrangla en entendant les paroles de son frère.

-C'est hors de question, Loki ne quitte pas la tour et Asgard va avoir besoin de vous Thor ! Décréta Fury.

-C'est la seul solution, soupira Frigga.

-Je refuse ! Décréta Fury.

-Quelqu'un aurait-il l'intention de me demander mon avis ? Suggéra ironiquement Loki.

-Pas besoin c'est non, termina le directeur du SHIELD en quittant la pièce. »

Ellrine et Frigga échangèrent une regard. L'elfe comprenait le point de vue de la reine même si elle doutait que Thor ou Loki soit accepté au sein du Mont Sheïreen. Ils devaient tout de même essayer.

« -Thor, Loki, à l'atelier et vite, lança Ellrine avant de se tourner vers la porte.

-Vous n'allez quand même pas y aller alors que le directeur Fury a dit non ! S'exclama Rogers.

-La dernière fois qu'on a été menacé Fury n'a pas su nous faire confiance à temps, je refuse d'accepter ça une deuxième fois, le contredis Stark, dites-moi ce qu'il vous faut, dit-il en se tournant vers Frigga.

-Et Loki n'a pas le droit de quitter la tour vous le savez !

-Capitaine Rogers, Ellrine vrilla ses yeux violets dans ceux de Steve, la dernière fois que Midgard a subit une attaque, vous avez réussi à la repousser parce qu'elle n'était le fruit que d'un caprice digne d'un enfant, ne t'offense pas Loki, cette fois ça sera différent, croyez-moi. L'armée de chitauris que vous avez combattu n'était qu'une poussière parmi l'univers, le nombre de chitauris ne cessera de croître que lorsque nous aurons anéantis leur créateur et il se cache je ne sais où au fin fond d'un univers bien trop grand, les chitauris nous aurons tous tué avant que nous n'ayons le moindre indice à son propos ! Elle n'avait pas haussé le ton mais sa voix était emplie d'une détermination sans faille. Alors s'il faut désobéir à un humain pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un infime espoir de sauver Yggdrasil tel qu'il est, je suis prête à le faire et je le ferais avec ou sans votre aide … Capitaine Rogers ! »

Elle se détourna de Steve et sortie de la salle de réunion suivie par Thor, Loki et Frigga. Tony leur emboîta le pas et Banner sorti en courant pour le rattraper. Ellrine et Loki se dirigèrent chacun dans leur chambre pour récupérer quelques affaires. Les quatre autres descendirent à l'atelier pour commencer à préparer le portail même si Thor ne participait pas aux conversations scientifico-magique de ses compagnons et de sa mère.

Ellrine enfila sa tenue de cuire, Elle refusait de retourner sur Alfheim autrement que vêtue de la tenue traditionnelle des Elfes. Elle plaça ses deux lames dans son dos, leurs poignets dépassant légèrement de ses épaules. Puis elle prit un grand sac qu'elle avait rangé sous son lit, il contenait son arc mage. Même si elle avait tiré à l'arc avec Barton, elle ne s'était pas servit du sien depuis qu'elle avait quitter son royaume mais elle savait qu'il serait toujours aussi solide et toujours aussi puissant. Il n'avait pas de corde et il avait été fabriqué pour elle avec un minerai qui ne s'use jamais, qu'importe le temps et les coups, et il avait été complété par les magies de ceux que Frigga avait appelé les Anciens Elfes. Elle avait du mal à assimiler ce qui allait se passer, elle allait retourner sur Alfheim et elle allait conduire deux Asgardiens, un meurtrier de masse exilé et la montagne de muscle naïve qui lui servait de frère, dans un des sanctuaires elfiques les plus sacré en espérant que l'un d'eux serait digne d'une arme qu'elle-même n'avait jamais vu et qui pouvait ne pas exister. Décidément, elle était vraiment devenue folle ,se mit-elle à penser en souriant et en rangeant son arc.

Loki, lui, enfila sa tenue asgardienne dans laquelle il était arrivé sur Midgard, menotté et bâillonné. Il ne l'avait pas remis depuis. Cette fois-ci il n'aurait aucun lien pour entraver ses mouvements et rien n'empêcherait ses mots de sortir de sa bouche. Cette pensée le fit sourire, il passa devant le miroir, vérifiant que chaque parure était à sa place puis sortie rejoindre les autres.

* * *

Le grand départ dans le prochain chapitre :)

n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions :)

Joyeux noël à tous :) Bye !


	11. Chapter 11

Bonsoir :)

voilà le chapitre 11 :) Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous attendez d'Alfheim, je veux simplement vous préciser que les paysages, les lieux et leurs noms sortent tout droit de mon imagination, il ce peux que cela ne correspondent pas avec ce que vous espériez... je tenais aussi à préciser que certains noms sont tiré de la trilogie Chroniques du Monde Émergé de Licia Troisi (livres que je vous conseille vivement :) !)

Hinata : encore merci pour tes reviews ça me motive vraiment à continuer !

merci a ceux qui suivre ma fiction et a tout les lecteurs anonymes :)

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Quand il faut y aller !**

 **Midgard**

Il ne leur avait fallu que quelques heures pour préparer ce voyage et bizarrement aucun agent du SHIELD n'avait montré le bout de son nez. Et puis est venu le temps des « au revoir », le voyage devait duré au minimum quelques semaines. Clint et Natasha n'étaient pas venus y assister, Steve non plus. Frigga s'était concentré auprès de Banner et Stark sur le portail, elle n'avait pas regardé ses fils, devoir se séparer d'eux encore une fois lui était douloureux mais ils se devaient d'essayer. Ellrine essayait de rassurer Pepper, Thor en faisait autant avec Jane et Loki s'était mis en retrait, a part sa mère personne n'attendrait son retour.

Lorsque le portail fur prêt l'elfe et les deux Asgardiens se tenaient prêts à partir. Frigga vient se poster devant ses deux fils, en prenant leur mains elle leur demanda de prendre soin d'eux. Puis elle passa ses bras autour d'eux et serra ses deux fils contre elle. Tous deux lui rendirent son étreinte avant de s'écarter doucement.

« -Il vous faut y aller, dit-elle en se tournant vers Ellrine.

-Je veillerais sur eux, promit cette dernière. »

Frigga hocha la tête puis elle alla se placer de l'autre coté du portail et commença à psalmodier en asgardien. Aussitôt une lumière verte s'illumina, partant des mains de Frigga et s'élargissant à l'endroit ou Stark et Banner avait installé le portail. Le rayon devenait de plus en plus large, jusqu'à devenir assez grand pour laisser passer un homme. Alors le vert fluide qu'il avait était changea, devenant des formes distinct, le rayon finit par laisser apparaître une nature luxuriante, presque oppressante. Ellrine échangea un regard avec Tony et Bruce, même si elle ne voyait plus Frigga elle savait qu'elle l'entendrait, Ellrine leur expliqua donc qu'elle enverrais un signal lorsqu'ils seraient de retour mais que le portail devrait être scellé jusque là. Puis elle fit signe à Thor et Loki et tous les trois avancèrent vers le portail puis passèrent à travers lui. Frigga attendit quelques minutes puis referma le portail et le scella comme l'avait demandé Ellrine.

Un silence pesant était tombé dans l'atelier, Pepper se rapprocha de Tony qui la prit dans ces bras.

« -Tu crois qu'ils vont trouver ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Je l'espère, murmura Tony pour la rassurer.

-Il ne reste plus qu'a attendre et espérer qu'ils rentrent à temps, conclu Banner avant de quitter l'atelier. »

Frigga était restée silencieuse, elle fixait le vide laissé par le portail qui avait emporté ses deux fils. Elle espérait que ce voyage n'élargisse pas davantage l'immense abysse qui s'était creusé entre Thor et Loki, voir ses fils se déchirer la blessait chaque fois un peu plus même si elle ne laissait rien paraître. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte, pour eux, pour Odin, pour Asgard...

 **Au même moment :**

 **Alfheim**

Thor, Loki et Ellrine restèrent un moment immobiles après avoir franchis le portail. Ellrine avait fermé les yeux et tourné son visage vers le soleil éblouissant d'Alfheim, comme pour en capter la lumière. Thor et Loki regardèrent autour d'eux, ils étaient au centre d'une grande clairière, entourée par des bois denses et sombres qui les empêchaient de voir l'horizon de part leur hauteur. Seules leurs respirations brisaient le silence ambiant.

Lorsque Ellrine ouvrit les yeux, une légère brise se fit sentir, Loki eut soudain la sensation qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, quelqu'un ou quelque chose les observait à travers la lisière de la forêt. Il allait le signaler mais Ellrine se retourna vers lui, elle fixa son regard dans le siens et lui ordonna silencieusement de se taire. Il sembla à Loki que les yeux de l'elfe avaient une teinte violette à la fois bien plus lumineuse et bien plus profonde que sur Midgard. Elle se retourna, étrangement calme au yeux des Asgardiens, et tous trois fixèrent de nouveau les bois, Loki et Thor prêts à bondir sur ce qui en sortirait.

Un mouvement leur parvint à travers l'épaisseur des bois, Thor et Loki, tendus à l'extrême, s'élancèrent vers la lisière mais Ellrine les força à rester derrière elle. Les deux Asgardiens échangèrent un regard inquiet, pourquoi ne bougeait-elle pas ?

Puis la créature sortie enfin des bois, il s'agissait d'un cheval, noir comme les ténèbres. Il était bien plus imposant que n'importe laquelle des montures qu'avaient connu Thor et Loki. L'animal s'approchait d'eux, lentement, lorsqu'il se trouva assez prêt, Loki l'observa attentivement. Ses sabots étaient invisibles, cachés par de long poils qui se mêlaient littéralement à l'herbe, comme si les pieds du cheval s'enracinaient dans le sol, et se déliaient de lui lorsque l'animal marchait. Sa crinière et sa queue étaient semblable à de longues flammes noires, flottant puis disparaissant dans la brise, elles paraissaient devenir le vent lui même. Sa robe sombre luisait et reflétait les rayons du soleil, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il brillait. Quand il s'arrêta devant eux, Loki senti le regard de l'animal se poser sur eux. Il émanait de lui une puissance et une noblesse qui imposait le respect.

Ellrine resta debout face au cheval puis s'inclina lentement, suivie par les deux Asgardiens. A son tour le cheval fit une magnifique révérence et alors qu'il se redressait, une voix empreinte de sagesse résonna dans l'esprit du petit groupe :

« -Bienvenue à Alfheim. Je suis Mawas, gardien de ces terres.

-Voici Thor et Loki, princes d'Asgard et je suis Ellrine, repondit cette dernière.

-Je sais qui vous êtes, je désire simplement connaître l'objet de votre visite, ajouta calmement la voix.

-Je souhaite les présenter à Sheïreen.

-Les pensez-vous digne d'être présentés au mont sacré des Elfes ?

-Oui, répondit Ellrine après un court silence.

-Alors vous pouvez continuer votre chemin. Mais prenez garde, Alfheim n'est plus aussi sur que par le passé, des êtres malveillants s'y sont dissimulés.

-Nous vous remercions Mawas. »

Le vent se leva soudainement, emportant avec lui l'imposant cheval, puis le silence tomba de nouveau sur la clairière. Ellrine se releva et murmura un « allons-y » à peine audible des deux Asgardiens qui se trouvaient derrière elle. Elle se dirigea vers la lisière de la forêt mais elle ne se retourna pas pour vérifier qu'ils la suivaient, elle savait que c'était le cas.

« -Tout va bien ? Demanda Thor à Ellrine en entrant dans l'épaisse forêt.

-Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

-Tu as l'air … étrange.

-Thor … Cela doit faire a peu prés mille ans que je ne suis pas revenue ici, il y a beaucoup de choses qui me reviennent en mémoire, dit-elle avec lassitude.

-J'imagine … Je n'étais jamais venu sur Alfheim, tout est très … vert, ajouta Thor pour essayer de la faire sourire

-Attends que Goriar prenne la place de Glael, tu sera surpris, crois-moi.

-Euh … attendre que qui prenne quoi ?

-Goriar et Glael, répondit Ellrine en riant devant l'ignorance de Thor, je t'expliquerais cela ce soir quand nous nous arrêterons pour la nuit. »

Loki était resté silencieux, observant le monde inconnue dans lequel ils avançaient. Les arbres étaient immenses, tout était d'un vert lumineux qui mettait en valeur la couleur rouge vif ou bleue de certaine plante semblable à des fleurs. Il se fit la remarque que, comme Mawas à leur arrivée, cette végétation, aussi épaisse et sauvage soit-elle, dégageait une impression de force et de noblesse, rappelant à quiconque parcourant cette forêt qu'il n'était qu'un petit être perdu et fragile au milieu de l'immensité d'Alfheim. Il savait que Thor était incapable de voir cette beauté et que c'était pour cela qu'il ne cessait de parler, il gâchait l'atmosphère que Loki trouvait paisible avec ses paroles stupides, il ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de lui et piétinait tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin, bien trop occupé à faire les yeux doux auprès d'Ellrine. Celle-ci, même si cela ne se voyait pas au premier abord semblait voir tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle marchait avec grâce et souplesse, évitant soigneusement d'abîmer ce qu'elle touchait. Lorsqu'elle parlait, elle veillait même à ne pas faire trop de bruit comme si elle prenait garde à ne pas blesser le silence. Elle semblait tellement plus à sa place que Thor, qui paraissait trop bruyant et trop imposant dans cet univers. Perdu dans ses pensés Loki suivait ses compagnons et ils continuèrent ainsi à marcher jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche.

* * *

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu :) donner moi vos avis :)

Bye et bonne année :)


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour, bonjour !

TOUT D'ABORD ! UN MILLIARD D'EXCUSES ! Je vous demande pardon pour le temps d'attente entre ces deux chapitres ... entre les soucis d'inspirations et les soucis techniques (liés notamment à mon ordinateur qui avait décidé que non il ne resterait pas allumé plus de 10 min ...) ça à été compliqué ... L'inspiration peine à pointer le bout de son nez mais mon pc est temporairement réparé, il devrait tenir le temps que je puisse en racheter un, j'espère ... Bref!

Hinata et FanTwilightFrance56 merci beaucoup pour vous reviews :) en espérant que cette suite répondent à vos attentes !

Encore désolée pour l'attente, Enjoy :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : la découverte d'un royaume oublié**

 **Alfheim**

Alors que les dernier rayons du soleil perçaient l'épaisseur du feuillage des arbres, Ellrine s'arrêta, elle semblait chercher quelque chose à la cime des arbres. Soudain elle s'élança en leur criant un « suivez-moi » joviale, elle s'approcha d'un des arbres les plus épais et commença son ascension. Elle tournoyait autour du tronc, attrapant des branches toujours plus hautes, elle se hissa en haut de l'arbre à une vitesse dépassant l'entendement. Loki et Thor était resté au pied de l'arbre, bouches bées devant l'agilité dont venait de faire preuve leur camarade elfique. Loki débuta à son tour son ascension, il était rapide mais bien loin de la vitesse d'Ellrine. Thor, lui avait renoncé à l'escalade et, Mjölnir en main, il s'était envolé jusqu'à atteindre la pointe de l'arbre, brisant des branches sur son passage, dont quelques unes auraient était bien utile à Loki. Lorsque ce dernier atteignit le sommet, il découvrit un petit abri construit à même le bois. Ellrine l'avait attendue au bord de la plate forme qui soutenait l'abri, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à s'y hisser, il ne la saisie pas et se contenta de lui faire un vague signe de tête avant de la suivre à l'intérieur. C'était une simple petite pièce ronde, au centre il y avait plusieurs branches assez larges pour servir de petits bancs et dans un coin un amas de tissus était soigneusement plié.

Ils posèrent leurs sacs, qui contenaient des vivres et quelques effets personnels, Ellrine laissa son arc et elle se tourna vers des deux Asgardiens.

« -Attendez moi la je vais chercher de l'eau, elle allait sortir, et Thor … ne casse rien s'il te plaît, lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de repartir ce qui le fit rire.

-Alors que penses-tu d'Alfheim mon frère ? demanda Thor.

-Que tu y parais ridicule et arrête de m'appeler ainsi tu sais que c'est faux.

-Loki, nous avons grandit ensemble, nous avons combattu ensemble, comme des frères, tes origines ne changent rien à la façon dont nous avons été élevés.

-Et là nous arrivons au moment ou tu me dis que tu aimerais avoir confiance en moi et que tu fais étalage de toutes tes belles valeurs sur la fraternité, c'est cela ? Demanda Loki avec sarcasme.

-Pourquoi es tu aussi sarcastique ?

-Voyons Thor, futur roi d'Asgard, futur possesseur de l'arme légendaire d'Alfheim, … quel va être la prochaine ombre que tu jetteras sur moi devant Odin et Frigga ? Ton mariage avec ta misérable midgardienne peut être ?

-Et bien en faite je comptais lui faire ma demande lorsque nous rentrerons sur Midgard, avoua Thor un peu penaud devant la tirade de son frère adoptif.

-Tu me rends malade avec ton bonheur.

-Loki, je t'en pris, j'aimerais vraiment que tu sois présent lorsque nous ferons la cérémonie.

-Quoi ? S'insurgea Loki. Tu n'oserais même pas y penser, rassure moi ?!

-En faite j'aurais même voulu te demander...

-Non tais toi je ne veux rien entendre de plus !

-Loki, je …

-Non ! Ça suffit, tais toi Thor !

-D'accord, céda le dieu du tonnerre. »

Ils s'installèrent chacun sur un des rondins et ils attendirent le retour d'Ellrine en silence, Thor faisait tourner nerveusement Mjölnir dans ses mains et Loki fixait obstinément l'extérieur, visible par les ouvertures servant de fenêtres. Il aurait du faire complètement noir mais une lueur diffuse parvenait jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'abri. Loki se leva pour sortir afin de mieux regardé, lorsqu'il passa la petite porte, il tomba nez à nez avec Ellrine qui s'arrêta juste à temps pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans.

« -Tu sortais ?

-Je voulais simplement voir d'où venait cette luminosité, mais je n'ai pas a me justifié auprès de toi, répondit-il sèchement.

-Effectivement, par contre tu as le droit de ne pas être désagréable tu sais … C'est la forêt qui s'illumine de cette façon. Chaque plante emmagasine la lumière du jour et la diffuse lorsque Glael disparaît. Chacune a une couleur et une intensité différente, c'est ce qui donne cette teinte que l'on voit à cette hauteur. Tu peux descendre pour aller voir de plus prêt si tu veux mais ne te perds pas.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je me perdrais ? Demanda-t-il avec dédain.

-Même les elfes qui connaissaient bien cette forêt arrivaient a s'y perdre, alors toi qui n'es à Alfheim que depuis une journée … répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-Et c'est moi qui suis désagréable ? Ajouta-t-il, ironique.

-Bref, fais comme bon te semble, je vais expliquer a ton frère ce que sont Glael et Goriar, dit-elle en contournant Loki pour entrer.

-Il n'est … »

Ellrine était déjà rentrée et ne l'écoutait plus. Il regarda en bas et vit toutes les nuances dont elle lui avait parlait mais il choisi de rentrer et d'écouter ce qu'elle allait dire plutôt que de descendre. Elle était assise en face de Thor et une sphère lumineuse flottait entre eux, emplissant la pièce d'une clarté chaleureuse. Loki s'assit un peu en retrait, après tout ils allaient passer un moment sur Alfheim autant en apprendre un peu plus sur ce royaume.

« -Tu avais raison, c'est beaucoup moins vert la nuit tombée, dit Thor en riant.

-Oui, tu vois, elle souriait elle aussi. As tu une idée de ce que pourraient être Glael et Goriar, de ce fait ?

-Le jour et la nuit, peut être ?

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait cela. A Alfheim chaque chose est associé à un esprit naturel, c'est comme cela que les appelaient les elfes. Glael est l'esprit naturel de la lumière et Goriar est celui de l'ombre.

-Donc Glael est le soleil et Goriar, la nuit ?

-En fait, le soleil de part sa nature est associé à Glael et la nuit est associée à Goriar pour son absence de lumière, bien que ce qui s'apparente à la Lune et les étoiles soient très souvent visible.

-Je crois que j'ai compris, mais je ne vois pas bien l'intérêt. Pourquoi ne pas appeler le soleil, « soleil » ?

-Glael représente toute sorte de lumière, une flamme, le soleil, même une ampoule de Midgard peut être associée à Glael. Regarde cette sphère, je l'ai obtenue en invoquant Glael et il me suffit d'invoquer Goriar pour la faire disparaître.

-Ils s'opposent dans ce cas ?!

-Ils s'opposent et se complètent, l'un ne peut exister sans l'autre, c'est cela ? Demanda Loki qui n'avait pas encore décroché un mot.

-C'est exactement cela, ajouta Ellrine, regarde, dit-elle en se retournant vers Thor, Loki et toi vous êtes exactement comme Glael et Goriar. Tu es un Ase, tes cheveux blond, ton sourire avenant, ta façon de regarder les gens et les choses autour de toi, on peut dire en quelque sorte que cette joie que tu dégage te rends lumineux, comme Glael. Loki, avec ses cheveux noir et son regard de glace, correspond beaucoup plus a Goriar, il est … sombre, il dégage quelque chose de sombre. Sa façon de voir le monde est différente de la tienne, beaucoup plus complexe. Quand tu fonce naïvement, il est plus posé, plus réfléchie. Vous vous opposez et pourtant ces différences ont mené à une complémentarité entre vous.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi nous sommes complémentaires, ajouta froidement Loki.

-Tu ne vois pas encore, mais si tu réfléchie bien, chacune des actions de l'un à contribué à faire de l'autre ce qu'il est et vice versa.

-Je crois que j'ai bien compris maintenant, dit Thor, mais tu n'as pas dit qu'il y avait d'autre esprits naturels ?

-Si, Mawas que nous avons vu tout à l'heure est l'esprit du vent.

-Un cheval ? L'esprit du vent ? Demanda Thor, septique.

-Bien sur, le vent est puissant et fougueux, rien ne l'arrête exactement comme un cheval lancé en plein galop. Et qu'aurais tu pensé si tu avais été accueilli par un oiseau ? Demanda l'elfe en riant.

-J'aurais été moins impressionné c'est sur, Thor riait lui aussi.

-A quel esprit naturel te compares tu ? Puisque Thor et moi sommes comme Glael et Goriar. Demanda simplement Loki.

-Moi ? Je dirais Thoolan, le temps.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Cela fait bien mille ans que j'ai quitté Alfheim et que la race des Elfes c'est éteinte, j'avais déjà quelques centaines d'années lorsque cela c'est produit. Je ne devrais plus être en vie depuis bien longtemps et pourtant je suis encore là alors je pense que c'est à Thoolan que je correspond le plus, elle était soudain devenue pensive.

-Et les autres ? Demanda Thor.

-Il y a Ael, l'esprit de l'eau Flar, l'esprit du feu et Tareph, l'esprit de la terre. Cela fait sept esprits naturels en tout. Le silence s'installa un moment puis elle ajouta : nous devrions nous reposer la journée de demain s'annonce longue, si nous avançons assez vite nous devrions quitter la forêt et atteindre Saerefii, la grande cité d'Alfheim, prochainement. »

Les deux Asgardiens acquiescèrent puis elle se leva et prit les morceaux de tissus et elle les suspendis à des crochets qui se trouvaient sur les murs. Elle accrocha la dernière étoffe et s'y installa pour passé la nuit, elle tournait le dos à Thor et Loki mais elle les entendit s'installer à leurs tour alors elle murmura quelques mots dans le langage des anciens Elfes et la sphère lumineuse disparue.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! je vais essayer de mettre moins de temps pour publier la suite !

Bye :)


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour :)

Pas de retard d'un mois pour ce chapitre, remerciez mes insomnies ;) bref voilà donc un nouveau chapitre j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira :)

Pour les (la) reviews:

Chère Lectrice Fantme :) je suis sincèrement touchée par ta review, j'avoue qu'elle m'a vraiment remotivé :) je te rassure je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette fiction (d'autant plus que la fin de l'écriture commence tout doucement a pointer le bout de son nez) mais c'est vrai qu'ayant assez peu de retour (bien que toujours positif!) ma motivation a la publier avait qlq peu chuter et le temps passe tellement vite que je ne pensais pas avoir mis aussi longtemps à publier ... sache qu'une review même "non constructive" est vraiment motivante :) et si tu es curieuse tu peux lire la trilogie des Chroniques du Monde Emergé, l'histoire de Glael et Goriar vient de là :) (si tu y plonge ton nez donne moi ton avis sur les bouquins !)

Voilà donc la suite :) Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Il faut avancer**

 **Alfheim**

Ellrine, Thor et Loki continuaient leur route vers la grande cité d'Alfheim. Il ne leur restait que quelques jours de marche lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'orée de la forêt. Thor voulu continuer d'avancer de nuit pour ne pas être à découvert mais Ellrine, sachant qu'il ne leur restait que quelques heures avant d'atteindre les grandes falaises de Laemediz insista pour ne pas s'arrêter. Loki, quant à lui suivait ses compagnons en silence, il n'avait pas prononcé la moindre parole depuis la première nuit qu'ils avaient passé à Alfheim.

Alors que Glael commençait sa descente vers l'horizon, ils arrivèrent au sommet des falaises. Thor et Loki restèrent bouche bée face au spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Le sol s'arrêta net à leurs pieds comme s'il avait été coupé à cet endroit par une quelconque volonté, le vide qu'il laissait était immense de plusieurs centaines de mètres et le lac qui s'étendait en bas paraissait aussi profond que les falaises étaient hautes. Ellrine observa les deux Asgardiens dans leur contemplation, elle trouvait leurs expressions assez comique, cependant elle les comprenait : même si elle connaissait Laemediz, elle avait toujours était impressionnée par sa hauteur. Puis elle attira leur attention sur ce qui s'étendait plus loin, au sein de la forêt et qui la surplombait même. Loki ne put retenir un murmure devant la splendeur de ce qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. La cité d'Alfheim, elle était là resplendissante aux pieds de Sheïreen, dominant la végétation immense qui l'entourait. Glael l'illuminait de milles feus, on aurait dit des milliers de cristaux scintillant à la lumière du soleil cochant.

« -C'est magnifique, ne put retenir Thor ébahi.

-N'est-ce pas ? J'avais oublié à quel point cette vue m'avait manqué, soupira Ellrine mélancolique.

-Comment est-ce que la cité peu briller autant ? Demanda l'Asgardien.

-Le palais est fait d'un cristal que l'on ne trouve qu'ici et les murs blancs de la ville reflètent la lumière de Glael pour l'illuminer, toute la cité a été battit pour éclairer le palais.

-Comme à Asgard sauf que le palais est fait d'or, ajouta Thor. »

Ellrine ne répondit pas mais elle s'agenouilla au bord du vide, elle ferma les yeux et murmura un instant des mots elfiques que ni Thor, ni Loki ne comprirent. Quand elle eut finit, un bruit étrange retentit, un son aigu sans être strident, un son long et fluctuant. Le son venait d'Ellrine, elle le reproduisit une seconde fois, c'est alors que le même son lui revint, il venait d'en dessous, Ellrine attendit une dizaine de secondes avant de s'élancer soudainement dans le vide. Thor et Loki se précipitèrent pour l'empêcher de sauter mais trop tard. Thor commença à faire tourner Mjölnir pour secourir Ellrine pendant que Loki s'approchait pour voir ou était l'elfe, cependant ni l'un ni l'autre n'eut le temps de réagir, une ombre gigantesque frôla la falaise et les deux Asgardiens avant de s'élever dans le ciel d'Alfheim. La créature continua de monter, encore et encore avant de se laisser retomber en tournoyant, accompagnée d'un cri joyeux et puissant. Thor et Loki virent alors Ellrine les yeux fermés et les bras écartés, sur le dos de la créature, elle semblait libre et emplie d'une paix infinie. Lorsque la créature parvint à hauteur de la falaise, elle ouvrit ses ailes immenses pour arrêter sa chute, elle disparue une seconde, trop bas pour être vue de Thor et Loki debout sur la falaise, avant de réapparaître aux yeux des Asgardiens accompagner de deux autres créatures semblables. Elles se posèrent toutes les trois au bord de la falaise tandis que Thor et Loki reculèrent pour leur laisser de la place. Une fois qu'elles furent immobiles, Ellrine mis pied à terre et, en laissant sa main sur le poitrail puissant de l'animal, elle se tourna vers ses compagnons.

« -Tu es complètement folle! Hurla Thor.

-Tout va bien, Mawas m'a entendu, il ne pouvait rien m'arriver, répondit Ellrine avec un sourire radieux.

-C'est ça, et d'abord c'est quoi ces trucs ? Demanda Thor en pointant les créatures.

-Notre moyen de transport jusqu'à la cité, elle souriait toujours.

-Mon frère, tu verrais ta tête, dit Loki en riant aux éclats.

-Ce sont des Veitiri, ils sont inoffensifs. »

Comme pour la faire mentir le Veitiri qu'elle avait chevauché poussa un cris pareil à ceux qu'Ellrine avait imité, dévoilant les crocs longues et acérées de sa puissante mâchoire. Loki détailla l'animal, il avait une tête longue et rectiligne, les yeux étaient au nombre de 4 et d'une couleur dorée qui les rendait perçants. L'encolure, longue et fine, était soutenue par un poitrail large qui se prolongeait en deux ailes. La membrane de ces dernières était souple et d'une finesse impressionnante, leurs articulations comportait une longue griffe sur laquelle le Veitiri s'appuyait pour se tenir redressé lorsqu'il était au sol. Son corps, fin et musculeux, était soutenue par deux postérieures se terminant par trois doigts griffus, et se prolongeait par une longue queue au bout de laquelle étaient repliées deux membranes qui lui servaient de gouvernail en vol. La peau de l'animal était d'un blanc nacré presque translucide sous laquelle on distinguait de fines veines dont la lueur violacée pulsait au rythme cardiaque de l'animal. Loki le trouva sublime, et bien qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il était impatient de chevaucher l'un d'entre eux.

« -Attends, tu veux qu'on vole la dessus jusqu'à la cité ? Demanda Thor choqué.

-Oui mais pas aujourd'hui. Il y a de nombreuses grottes qui parcourent Laemediz, nous passerons la nuit et la journée de demain dans l'une d'elle puis nous volerons jusqu'à la cité demain lorsque que Goriar remplacera Glael.

-Pourquoi pas ce soir ? Demanda Loki.

-Tu crois sincèrement que Thor tiendra le coup ? Ajouta Ellrine avec un rictus moqueur.

-Certes …

-Nous volerons un peu ce soir pour vous y habituer et nous dormirons à l'aube car les Veitiri ne volent que dans l'obscurité. »

Sur ces paroles, elle sortie deux sangles larges d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Loki semblant plus à l'aise elle lui proposa de monter en premier. Elle passa la sangle sur les épaules du Veitiri et y fit un nœud pour la fixer. Elle lui montra ou poser ses pieds, contre les postérieurs de l'animal. Puis elle lui expliqua comment le diriger à l'aide du poids du corps.

Loki s'approcha lentement, le Veitiri le fixa, comme s'il le juger. Lorsqu'il fut assez prêt Loki tendit sa main et attendit patiemment un signe l'autorisant à approcher davantage. L'animal se dressait fièrement de toute sa hauteur, semblant refuser tout contact puis après un instant il baissa sa tête imposante pour la poser contre la main de Loki. Ce dernier trouva le contact de la peau du Veitiri étrange mais aussi très agréable, elle était lisse et fraîche, d'une douceur qui rappelait le velours mais elle paraissait aussi impénétrable qu'une armure. Loki laissa glisser sa main sur la tête de l'animal puis sur son coup jusqu'à la sangle et d'un bond souple il se plaça sur son dos.

Ellrine fut assez surprise de la douceur de Loki envers cette créature qu'il ne connaissait pas mais étonnement, elle ne l'aurait pas imaginé autrement. Elle monta à son tour puis les deux créatures s'approchèrent du vide, attendant le signal pour y plonger.

« -Reste bien collé contre lui surtout, Loki lui répondit par un signe de la tête. Prêt ?

-Toujours ! Sa voix avait plus enthousiaste qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Alors on y vas ! »

Elle eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'ils s'élancèrent d'un bond. Loki s'agrippa à la sangle pour ne pas se retrouver emporté par la vitesse de la chute mais celle-ci ne dura que quelques secondes avant que les Veitiri déploient leurs ailes pour s'envoler à toute allure vers les cieux dont les couleurs flamboyantes commençaient à disparaître avec Glael. Alors qu'ils continuaient de monter, Loki vit Ellrine se déplacer légèrement sur la droite et aussitôt l'animal ramena ses ailes contre lui pour vriller vers la falaise. Loki en fit de même pour la suivre mais sa monture ne réagit pas alors il balança franchement le poids de son corps dans la direction qu'il voulait prendre et cette fois il obtenue la réponse qu'il attendait. D'instinct il se rapprocha encore davantage de la peau du Veitiri, ce dernier accéléra violemment et finit par rattraper celui d'Ellrine qui volait parallèlement à la falaise. Loki le vit donner un coup de patte puissant contre le mur de roche, ce qui le propulsa devant lui, la créature vint se placer sur la gauche de la sienne avant de disparaître sous lui puis de réapparaître de l'autre coté, alors le Veitiri effectua une rotation sur lui même tout en prenant un peu de hauteur. Lorsque Loki regarda au dessus de lui Ellrine lui souriait, la tête en bas à peine un mètre au dessus de lui.

« -Tu te débrouille bien, lui dit-elle, tu peux continuer à voler mais ne t'éloigne pas trop, je vais m'occuper de Thor. »

Elle se posa au bord du vide avant de descendre rejoindre Thor. Il semblait prêt à en découvre mais de façon peut être un peu brutale, Thor n'était pas réputé pour être aussi subtile que Loki, loin s'en fallait. Ellrine fixa la deuxième sangle sur le Veitiri restant puis expliqua de nouveau comment se tenir sur son dos et comment le diriger. L'Asgardien acquiesça puis s'installa lourdement sur le dos de sa monture sans approche préalable contrairement à Loki un moment avant lui. Ellrine remonta sur le Veitiri qui l'attendait, elle réitéra quelques conseils puis elle força sa monture à découler en douceur pour laisser le temps à Thor de prendre ses marques.

Se dernier s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à la sangle, son visage affichait une expression proche de celle de la panique. Il entendit vaguement Ellrine lui demander de la suivre et il eut toutes les peines du monde à contrôler le Veitiri qu'il chevauchait. Ellrine resta patiemment près de lui pour le guider mais même lorsqu'il commença à être un peu plus à l'aise, il était loin d'avoir l'élégance de Loki. Elle observa se dernier les rejoindre, voler ainsi semblait presque naturel pour lui malgré le fait que contrairement à Thor, qui possédait Mjölnir, il n'ai que peu de pratique. Il n'avait peut être pas la carrure d'un guerrier comme Thor mais il avait autre chose, Ellrine ne sut dire quoi exactement, qui lui rappelait les guerriers elfes parmi lesquels elle avait vécu il y a longtemps.

Ils volèrent tous les trois encore un long moment avant de rejoindre la parois de la falaise. Quelque part au dessus du lac se trouvait un trou assez large pour laisser entré les trois Veitiri et leur cavaliers. Thor descendit rapidement et fit quelque pas avant de s'asseoir lourdement par terre. Ellrine et Loki étouffèrent un ricanement devant la tête du grand guerrier d'Asgard après un petit vol. L'elfe invoqua une petite sphère lumineuse et se dirigea vers le fond de la grotte. Comme la cabane dans laquelle ils avaient dormir la première nuit, la grotte était relativement aménagée. Elle invita les Asgardiens à s'installer. Elle passa une bonne partie de la nuit à leur conter les légendes d'Alfheim, les deux Asgardiens écoutaient avec attention.

Soudain Ellrine se tut, elle semblait écouter quelque chose alors ni Thor ni Loki ne firent de bruit. Elle éteignit la sphère lumineuse.

« -Allez le plus loin possible au fond de la grotte et rester le long des parois, j'arrive, chuchota-t-elle »

Ils obéirent en silence, pendant qu'elle s'approchait prudemment de la falaise. C'est alors qu'un rugissement immonde retentit, rapidement suivie par d'autre. Ellrine rejoignit Thor et Loki au fond de la grotte. Elle sortie les deux lames fixées dans son dos.

« -Des chitauris, sa voix ressemblait presque à un grognement, tenez-vous prêt ! »

* * *

J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous à plu ! Donnez moi vos avis :) j'ai hâte de vous faire lire la suite !

Bye :)


	14. Chapter 14

Boujour :)

Encore désolée pour la semaine de retard :$

Reviews :

Lectrice Fantome : toi aussi tu as une liste longue comme le bras de livres a lire ?! XD Pour les Veitiris dans mon esprit ils sont magnifiques j'ai tenté d'en faire un dessin mais mes piètres talents ne leur ont pas du tout rendu honneur ... Si, si les chitauris ... et il te faudra attendre deux semaines pour savoir de quoi il en retourne ... (je ne pense pas pouvoir poster la semaine prochaine encore désolée ...).

Hinata : j'ai aussi prit du retard comme ça on est deux ^^' ... Pour Loki et Ellrine ... patience ! promis j'essayerais de ne pas trop tarder ;)

merci a vous deux pour vos encouragement :)

en attendant je vous laisser avec un petit chapitre, de retour sur terre :)

enjoy :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : bonne et mauvaise nouvelles**

 **Midgard**

Fury leur avait violemment remonté les bretelles... Il avait trouver toutes les excuses possibles et imaginables pour leur hurler dessus et il avait exigé des explications. Les Avengers avaient fait profile bas comme des enfants que l'on gronde et avaient rapidement obtempéré. Frigga avait alors pris leur défense et finalement Fury était rentré au QG du SHIELD encore plus énervé qu'il en était sortie, et d'autant plus frustré qu'il n'avait rien trouvé à répondre à Frigga, on ne tient pas tête à la reine d'Asgard.

La vie avait donc repris son cours à la tour Avengers mais le vide laissé par l'absence d'Ellrine, Thor et Loki se faisait lourdement ressentir. Frigga tentait de cacher son inquiétude mais elle leur avait expliqué que les chitauris risquaient d'être nombreux sur Alfheim, étant donné que le royaume était inhabité, et cela avait achevé de faire disparaître le self contrôle de Jane.

La reine d'Asgard se rendait régulièrement dans les appartements de ses fils. Elle passait peu de temps dans ceux, plutôt impersonnels, de Thor, et s'attardait davantage dans ceux de Loki. Ce dernier avait laissé ses livres, quelques notes et croquis ça et là sur des morceaux de pages. Frigga les parcourait encore et encore assise sur le lit, et tout en caressant l'écriture fine de son fils, elle songeait au temps ou elle avait commencé à lui enseigner la magie, il avait appris bien plus vite qu'elle-même ne l'avait fait. Plongée dans ses souvenirs, elle entendit à peine les trois petits coups qui résonnèrent sur la porte.

« -Oui ? Dit-elle distraitement.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Pepper en entrant dans la chambre de Loki.

-Oui, je vous remercie Miss Potts, répondit doucement Frigga, entrez je vous en prit.

-Puis-je vous poser une question ? Demanda timidement Pepper.

-Bien sur, de quoi s'agit-il ?

-Comment … Comment faites-vous ? Vous paraissez si calme …

-Une reine ce doit de rassurer ceux qui l'entourent.

-Je comprends mais… Tout le monde ici est au bord de la panique, voir complètement paniqué si on prends le cas de Jane...

-C'est pour cela que je viens ici, j'aimerais passer autant de temps dans la chambre de Thor mais il n'y a rien qui me rappelle mon fils, les draps ne portent même pas son odeur. Loki a visiblement passé beaucoup plus de temps dans sa chambre, il a toujours laissé ses livres là ou il s'était assis pour les lire, dit-elle en montrant les ouvrages éparpillés dans la pièce.

-Thor passe la plupart du temps chez Jane, il est rarement à la tour. Loki lui n'est que très peu sorti d'ici à ma connaissance. Et les seules fois ou il a essayé de s'intégrer, ça c'est plutôt mal passé... expliqua Pepper.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Les Avengers sont extrêmement méfiants envers lui, ils ont tendance à vouloir l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit de peur qu'il tente quoi que ce soit. Il n'y a qu'Ellrine qui essaie d'être sympathique avec lui.

-Je n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette jeune femme avant de venir ici pourtant Thor nous a beaucoup parler des Avengers, fit remarqué Frigga.

-Elle est arrivée en même temps que Loki mais je crois qu'elle est un peu comme votre fils, elle ne doit pas se sentir très à sa place au milieu de tous ces « grands guerriers ».

-Il y a bien une autre jeune femme ?

-Natasha ? Oui mais comment dire … Natasha n'est pas … hum … C'est une tueuse, une tueuse professionnelle. Elle ne vit que pour le SHIELD. Ce n'est pas le genre de personne avec qui on partage beaucoup de chose.

-J'imagine... Vous passer beaucoup de temps avec eux n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suis la compagne de Tony, je crois que Thor l'appelle homme de métal, donc oui je passe énormément de temps avec eux. Et je passe sûrement autant de temps à m'inquiéter pour eux, surtout depuis que Loki a... enfin depuis l'attaque des chitauris.

-Je suis désolée de ce qu'a fait subir Loki à votre royaume... soupira Frigga. J'espère que son exil parmi vous le ramènera à la raison.

-Pourquoi l'avoir autorisé à partir sur Alfheim ? Vous pensez, qu'après ce qu'il a fait, il pourrait être jugé digne d'utiliser une quelconque arme magique ?

-Loki, quand il était enfant était l'incarnation même de l'innocence, il passait son temps à soutenir son frère et à lui faire quelques farces toujours gentilles. Quand Thor et lui ont grandis, leurs chemin se sont séparés, ils sont devenu chacun ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui. Mais ce qu'est devenu Loki n'est pas ce que les Ases attendaient de lui... C'est cela, ainsi que le fait de lui avoir caché son adoption, qui a pervertit son âme, mais je veux croire encore que derrière toute cette noirceur, au fond de son cœur, se dissimule encore une petite part de l'innocence qui était sienne.

-Cela doit être tellement difficile pour vous de devoir les laisser partir...

-Ça l'est en effet mais je dois rester forte, ils reviendront je le sais. Et peut-être... peut-être que ce voyage ensemble réduira l'abîme qui les sépare depuis si longtemps.

-Je l'espère aussi, je ne suis pas encore mère et je n'imagine pas la douleur que cela doit provoquer de voir ses enfants se déchirer, murmura Pepper en caressant inconsciemment son ventre.

-Votre compagnon est-il au courant ? Demanda Frigga soudainement plus joviale.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Avez-vous dis à votre compagnon qu'il allait bientôt avoir une personne de plus à protéger et à chérir ?

-Non, pas encore, avoua Pepper, je n'ose pas le lui annoncer avant tout ce que l'on s'apprête à vivre...

-Vous devriez pourtant, lui conseilla la reine, cela rends un homme tellement plus fort, de savoir qu'il se bat pour offrir un futur à une personne importante. Allez-y, termina Frigga après un moment de silence. »

Pepper resta a silencieuse un moment puis Frigga posa une main amicale sur son épaule pour l'encourager. Alors la jeune femme se décida à partir à la recherche de son compagnon. Elle prit son temps pour parcourir la tour Stark, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment expliquer la chose à Tony. Elle finit par le trouver dans le grand salon de la tour en compagnie des autres Avengers. Elle s'approcha discrètement de lui, bien qu'elle sache cela inutile au vu de la discrétion de Tony.

«-Tu pourrais venir avec moi s'il te plaît, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose d'important, lui glissa-t-elle tout bas.

-Ouuuuuh, des cachotteries ? Répondit Tony en riant, j'adore ça ! Je reviens les gars ajouta-t-il devant les regards interrogateurs des autres personnes présentes.

-Tony, s'il te plaît c'est sérieux...

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Rien de grave ?

-Si, enfin non mais ...commença à bégayer Pepper une fois la porte du salon fermée.

-Pepper ! Respire et dis moi, tu me fou la trouille la !

-Je suis enceinte ! Lâcha-t-elle.

-Tu quoi ? S'étrangla Tony.

-Tu vas être papa, j'attends un enfant...

-Non mais attends, tu es sure ?

-Oui, je suis désolée je ne savait...

-MAIS C'EST MERVEILLEUX, dit-il sans la laisser finir. LES GARS ? Hurla-t-il en courant dans le salon, LES GARS JE VAIS ÊTRE PAPA !

-C'est une blague ? Demanda Clint.

-Tant mieux, peut-être que le bébé parviendra à te rendre un tant soit peu mature, se moqua Natasha.

-C'est tellement drôle agent Romanov ! Répliqua Tony en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avec une moue boudeuse.

-C'est une superbe nouvelle, s'exclama Steve après avoir pouffé de rire face à la « maturité » de son ami. »

Pepper était restée légèrement en retrait derrière l'exubérance de son amant. Elle attendait discrètement de pouvoir s'éclipser et échapper à la joyeuse agitation qui régnait dans le salon et qui était en totale contradiction avec l'inquiétude qui lui rongeait les entrailles.

Aussi dès qu'elle le pu, la jeune femme rejoignit son bureau et s'y enferma le restant de la journée, travaillant sur tel ou tel dossier plus ou moins important et redoutant le moment de rejoindre sa chambre et Tony. Moment qui finit par arriver bien trop vite à son goût, elle cherchait le moindre prétexte pour retarder l'échéance parce qu'elle savait que Tony ne comprendrait pas pourquoi elle s'en faisait autant, bien qu'il se réveille chaque nuit à cause de ses cauchemars. Elle se décida enfin à quitter son bureau, comme elle s'y attendait il était déjà là.

«-Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète autant ? Demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Comment tu peux poser la question ? Tu n'es pas inquiet malgré ce qui nous attend dans un futur relativement proche ?

-Bien sur que je le suis Pepper, mais j'ai confiance, je sais qu'on peut sortir victorieux quoi qui puisse bien nous arriver ! On a bien réussi à botter les fesses d'un dieu nordique psychologiquement dérangé !

-Certes mais Tony… Ellrine nous a prévenu et même Frigga semble prendre ça très au sérieux ! Ça veut aussi dire qu'Asgard s'inquiète et si Asgard tremble alors comment devrions nous réagir ? Demanda-t-elle au bord des larmes.

-Ça va aller Pepper, il la sera un peu plus fort contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux, ça va aller. Je vous protégerais qu'importe ce que cela me coûtera. Il ne vous arrivera rien je te le promet. »

Il la guida vers leur lit ou ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre. Tony continua de la rassurer un long moment avant de sentir la respiration de sa compagne s'apaiser alors qu'elle s'endormait. Après de longues heures a chercher le sommeil, il finit pas lui aussi sombrer dans les bras de Morphée alors que les premières lueurs du jours commençait à naître sur l'horizon.

Tony n'eut hélas pas le temps de réellement se reposer puisque JARVIS le réveilla en lui annonçant une réunion d'urgence des Avengers. Il prit garde à ne pas réveiller Pepper qui dormait toujours, il sauta dans ses vêtements et se dépêcha de rejoindre ses collègues et amis.

«- Madame, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, nous ne sommes pas en mesure de garantir votre sécurité, vous devriez rentrer à Asgard, annonça Fury à Frigga quand Tony entra dans la pièce.

-J'essayerais de vous faire parvenir des troupes militaires, je ne vous garantie rien mais vous aurez sûrement besoin d'aide dans ce combat.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Tony en voyant tous les visages fermés.

-Un groupe important de chitauris est apparut au milieu du désert du Sahara. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de faire de dégâts avant que nous les arrêtions mais nous ne devons cela qu'à l'étendu du désert. Nous n'avons pas pu prévoir leur arrivée, il nous est impossible de savoir ou et quand ils vont apparaître.

-Si ça c'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle je ne sais pas ce que c'est … lâcha Tony en se frottant le crâne. Et, est-ce qu'on a des nouvelles de nos trois aventuriers ?

-Pas la moindre... Nous pensons qu'ils ont du attendre leur destination ou du moins qu'ils en sont proches mais rien ne nous affirme qu'ils n'ont pas eu de problèmes, avoua le capitaine Rogers.

-Stark et Banner, je veux que vous accompagniez la reine dans votre atelier et que vous trouviez une solution pour pouvoir ouvrir le portail en son absence, ordonna Fury. Et faite vite, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, il se peut que d'autres chitauris ai envie de faire une apparition. Dés que vous aurez finis vous escorterais Sa Majesté jusqu'au Bifrost ! Les autres soyez prêt à combattre. »

* * *

Et oui, désolée, on retournera à Alfheim dans le prochain chapitre :) comme je l'ai dit au début je ne pense pas pouvoir publier la semaine prochaine, j'en m'en excuse d'avance (mais comprenez, je ne peux décemment pas louper Muse a Bercy :$) en attendant j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)

je vous dis à bientôt :) bye !


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour :)

Non je ne suis pas morte... disons juste débordée :3 je présente mes plus plates excuses à celles et ceux qui attendent la suite, je ne vais pas m'étalé en bavardages inutiles pour vous laissez lire tranquillement. Je voudrais juste remercier les reviewers :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : une dernière étape.**

 **Alfheim**

Elle esquiva un coup qui arrivait sur sa droite, en para un deuxième puis enfonça sa lame dans les entrailles de la créature qui se tenait devant elle et qui s'effondra aussitôt. Sans prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle, elle envoya une décharge magique percuter un des chitauris qui s'amassaient autour de Loki, la chair du monstre se mit a fondre au contact du sort avant qu'il ne s'écroule à son tour, sans y prêter davantage d'attention Ellrine se lança à nouveau à l'attaque.

Loki était le plus en difficulté, sans sa magie il lui était peu naturel de se battre pourtant la lame que lui avait fournis Ellrine avait déjà pénétré la chair de nombreux chitauris dont les cadavres commençaient à sérieusement devenir gênant. Thor avait eu interdiction d'utiliser Mjölnir contre les parois de la grotte sous peine de risquer de les enterrer tous les trois vivants, cependant il avait lui aussi fait des trous dans les rangs ennemis. Le nombre de chitauris s'attaquant au dieu du tonnerre diminuait à vue d'œil aussi se rapprocha-t-il de son frère adoptif pour lui prêter main forte.

Alors qu'ils achevèrent une dernière créature ensemble, ils se tournèrent vers Ellrine qui, a l'entrée de la grotte, se relevait après avoir elle aussi tué ce qui semblait être le dernier chitauris du groupe qui les avait attaqué. Soudain un autre apparut sur un de leur véhicule volant dans le dos d'Ellrine, celle-ci réagit juste à temps et parvint à éviter le tir qui l'aurait probablement tuée, elle fit apparaître son arc dans ses mains tout en s'efforçant d'ignorer la plainte rauque qui résonnait dans son dos, elle prit le temps d'ajuster son tir, tendit la corde invisible puis la relâcha, l'onde magique se ficha profondément dans le crâne du monstre qui chuta et s'écrasa au pied de la falaise.

Ellrine se retourna pour voir Loki, une main sur le flanc, saignant abondamment, repousser Thor qui tentait de l'aider. Le brun chancela et du s'appuyer sur le mur de la grotte pour ne pas tomber, il s'y adossa et se laissa glisser au sol.

«-Loki laisse moi voir ça, il faut te soigner, le supplia presque Thor.

-Non je vais bien, laisse moi tranquille, un peu de repos et cela ne se verra même plus, s'agaça le concerné, le souffle court.

-Il faut au moins faire un bandage, regarde comme tu saigne !

-Ce n'est rien je t'ai dis !

-Thor va chercher de l'eau s'il te plaît je vais lui donner ce qu'il faut, trancha Ellrine.

-Mais, il a besoin...

-Va chercher de l'eau, je m'en occupe, le coupa l'elfe.

-D'accord, soupira Thor.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, s'entêta Loki une fois Thor parti.

-Loki, soit raisonnable tu veux, laisse moi au moins regarder.

-Pas besoin, lâcha-t-il à bout de souffle.

-Si tu y tiens tant que ça je peux aussi t'assommer pour que tu me laisse faire, c'est toi qui vois.

-Crois-tu réellement que je vais te laisser faire, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai accepter que tu t'offre à moi une fois que cela change quoi que ce soit ! Tu ne vaut pas mieux que les autres !

-Tu compte cracher ton venin encore longtemps ou tu attends simplement que Thor revienne pour te voir dans le même état qu'il t'a laissé ? Pense ce que tu veux de ce qu'il c'est passé ce soir là ça m'est bien égal, mais la maintenant tu as sérieusement besoin de soin et tu es juste trop fier pour l'admettre, elle avait dit ça sur le simple ton de la constatation et elle commença aussitôt à réciter une formule.

-D'accord, vas-y regarde si cela t'amuse mais ne t'avise plus jamais d'essayer de me lancer un sort de sommeil ! Gronda Loki. »

Elle s'agenouilla à coté de lui et souleva aussi délicatement qu'elle le put les vêtements du Jötun. La plaie n'était pas belle et le tissus avait commencé à collé sur la chaire à vif. Dans un réflexe provoqué par la douleur, Loki agrippa violemment l'épaule de l'elfe, celle-ci ne tiqua pas, consciente qu'il pourrait faire bien pire. Une fois la plaie découverte elle l'examina attentivement, le sort de soin allait être des plus douloureux, il fallait reconstituer les muscles et la peau. Elle se releva et partie chercher un morceau de cuir et une des étoffes de tissus. Loki la regardait faire, il savait qu'il allait souffrir, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait recours à des soins magiques mais utiliser sa propre magie est généralement moins douloureux. Aussi il se laissa faire lorsqu'elle lui glissa le morceau de cuire entre les dents et qu'elle enroula ses mains dans le tissus pour les fixer contre sa poitrine. Elle se glissa entre son dos et le mur, puis elle resserra l'étoffe de tissus autour de lui avant d'approcher sa main de la plaie et de commencer à psalmodier.

Il ne senti rien les premières secondes puis soudainement il eu l'impression qu'elle était entrain de le dépecer vivant tant la douleur était violente. Il serra les dents en retenant un hurlement, laissant échapper à la place un gémissement plaintif. Il tenta de se débattre pour fuir cette souffrance mais Ellrine le tenait fermement contre elle, le morceau de tissus qu'elle avait utilisé empêchait Loki d'enfoncer ses ongles dans ses propres mains en serrant ses poings. Il essaya de résister et de ne rien laisser paraître de la douleur qui lui broyait le flanc et qui se répandait dans tout son être. Mais il finit par laisser sa tête tomber en arrière sur l'épaule d'Ellrine et fermer les yeux, bien malgré lui une larme, du à la torture qu'il subissait, finit par couler le long de sa joue. Alors il entendit la voix d'Ellrine lui murmurer quelques paroles rassurantes, que c'était bientôt finit et que ça irait mieux, il s'y accrocha pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscient mais il souffrait trop, son corps ne résista pas plus longtemps, il senti tous ses membres s'engourdir puis son esprit le quitter lentement avant que le noir ne l'enveloppe totalement.

Lorsque Thor revint, il trouva Ellrine serrant son frère inanimé dans ses bras. Un morceau de cuire, dont l'utilité était clair au vue des marques profondes de dents qui y était incrustées, et un morceau de tissus traînaient à coté d'eux.

« -Que lui as tu fait ? Demanda Thor méfiant.

-Réparer le corps est au moins, sinon plus douloureux, que de le détruire, dit-elle simplement. Pourrais-tu tremper ça, s'il te plaît ? elle lui tendit le tissus. »

Il fit comme demander puis lui rendit le linge humide. Elle le passa sur le visage de Loki, qui semblait moins pâle que lorsqu'il était parti, puis sur le sien. Elle semblait épuisée mais il ne posa pas de question, après tout son frère lui avait suffisamment fait comprendre qu'il n'y connaissait rien à la magie. Il la regarda remettre en place les mèches sombre de son frère avant de poser sa tête contre le mur et de sombré à son tour dans les bras de Morphée. Quant à lui il les veilla toute la journée, surveillant tantôt qu'ils étaient bien vivants et seulement endormis, tantôt que d'autre chitauris ne fassent pas leur apparition à l'horizon.

Ellrine s'éveilla dans l'après-midi, mais elle resta là ou elle était et se contenta de fixer silencieusement le paysage à l'extérieur de la grotte tout en veillant sur Loki, affalé dans ses bras. Lorsque la lumière commença à décliner, annonçant l'arrivée de la nuit, Loki se réveilla à son tour. Il avait la sensation de n'être qu'à moitié bien installé, le sol sous lui était dur et froid alors que celui dans son dos était agréablement chaud et confortable, il bougea légèrement pour mieux se caler contre celui-ci. Puis il senti une caresse sur son visage, alors il ouvrit les yeux, se souvenant soudainement d'où il était et de pourquoi il y était. Il se redressa brusquement mais une vague de douleur dans son flanc et dans son crâne le força à revenir dans sa position initiale.

« -Va doucement, lui murmura la voix d'Ellrine.

-Loki, tu es réveillé ! S'écria joyeusement Thor.

-Moins fort, sombre idiot, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser...

-J'ai eu si peur pour toi ! S'exclama le blond.

-Je ne suis pas en sucre j'ai survécus à bien pire que cela crois moi, ce n'est rien en comparaison d'une chute du Bifrost...

-Certes, je suis désolé Loki.

-Si tu te sens assez bien, il va nous falloir avancer, ajouta Ellrine en lançant un regard interrogatif à Loki. »

Le Jötun ne répondit pas, se contentant de se relever aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans être prit de vertige. Thor aida Ellrine à se mettre, elle aussi, debout. Voyant que le brun avait l'air de tenir sur ses pieds, elle appela de nouveau les Veitiri, qui ne mirent que quelques secondes à arriver. Chacun se hissa sur le dos de sa monture avant de s'envoler en douceur et en silence vers Saerefii, la grande cité d'Alfheim.

Plus ils s'approchaient et plus le visage de Thor se crispait. Il entendait des voix, au début de simples murmures à peine audibles, elles devenaient de plus en plus fortes et de plus en plus désagréables. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de minutes de la cité quand il demanda inquiet :

« -Suis-je le seul à entendre ces voix désagréables ?

-Que racontes-tu Thor, je n'ai jamais entendu de chants si doux ! S'exclama Loki.

-Je t'assure mon frère que cela devient absolument insupportable... se lamenta le blond.

-Ellrine? demande Loki.

-Les voix que j'entends ne sont pas aussi désagréables que celles de Thor mais elles ne sont pas aussi douces que les tiennes Loki, dit-elle simplement.

-Tu es réellement entrain de dire que nous n'entendons pas les mêmes ? S'étonna le blond.

-C'est cela, ce sont les voix de Sheïreen, elles repoussent ceux qui ne sont pas jugés dignes de s'approcher du mont et attirent à lui les autres, je suis une elfe j'ai grandie avec ses voix elles n'ont jamais été agressives parce que je n'ai jamais tenté l'ascension du mont, expliqua-t-elle.

-Cela veut dire que... commença Thor.

-Nous allons finir à pied à partir d'ici, le coupa-t-elle en se faisant descendre son Veitiri vers le sol. Thor la suivit et Loki mis un peu plus de temps à réagir, trop occupé à comprendre ce que venait d'expliquer l'elfe. Nous allons d'abord trouver un abri, puis je vous expliquerais la suite, continua-t-elle en flattant l'encolure de sa monture avant de l'inviter à rejoindre le ciel.

-Cette odeur, … murmura Loki

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Ellrine dont la voix sembla se briser en passant la barrière de ses lèvres. Allons-y, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les bâtiments qui entouraient la place où ils avaient atterrit. Elle sembla réfléchir un moment avant d'en choisir un et de rentrer s'y installer sans ajouter un mot.

-Tu as dit que les voix était désagréables parce que … parce que je ne suis pas digne d'escalader le mont des Elfes, mais je ne comprends pas, je suis pourtant digne de porter Mjölnir ! S'étonna Thor.

-Mjölnir n'a rien à voir avec le pouvoir de Sheïreen, il ne s'agit même pas a proprement parler d'un pouvoir, c'est … autre chose, je ne saurais pas vraiment te l'expliquer mais dés le départ je me doutais que tu ne pourrais pas gravir Sheïreen. Tu es bien trop différent des Elfes. Ce n'est pas question d'être digne ou non, c'est une question de compréhension, la compréhension du monde autour de sois, de la façon d'interagir avec lui. Un magicien est davantage prédisposé à ce genre de chose, Thor.

-Je … Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre ce que tu es entrain d'expliquer, lâcha Loki donc le visage avait l'air si étonné qu'il ressemblait presque à un enfant.

-C'est toi qui va gravir Sheïreen, Loki, parce que ta pratique de la magie t'a offert une certaine vision du monde, parce que cela t'as rendu plus à même de comprendre la nature et les forces qui transitent autour de toi, parce que … parce que ta nature de géant des glaces fait de toi une de ces forces. Tu n'es pas un monstre Loki, tu es une des plus belle création de cet univers. Dit-elle en posant sa main sur la joie du Jötun, faisant apparaître par la même occasion la couleur bleue de sa peau sous ses doigts. Et Sheïreen t'appelle à lui pour cette raison. Viens, je vais t'y conduire. »

Elle commença à avancer dans la pénombre, puis elle se retourna vers Loki, lui intimant silencieusement de la suivre. Thor resta là à regarder son frère suivre l'elfe hors du bâtiment qu'ils occupaient.

Ils s'avancèrent tous deux à travers les rues désertes de la cité dans le silence nocturne. Ils contournèrent le palais dont la coupole de cristal reflétait la lumière de la lune, illuminant toutes les rues alentours. Le spectacle qui s'offrait aux yeux de Loki était sublime pourtant quelque chose le dérangeait sans qu'il ne sache dire quoi, et l'expression presque sinistre qu'affichait Ellrine le dissuadait de poser la moindre question. Il continua donc de la suivre en essayant de mémoriser tout ce qu'il lui était possible de retenir a propos de Saerefii. Au bout d'un certain temps les rues commencèrent à monter de plus en plus et à se rétrécir jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une ruelle au bout de laquelle se trouvait une porte aussi majestueuse que le reste de la cité. Quand ils arrivèrent à hauteur de la porte Ellrine s'arrêta.

« -C'est ici que je dois te laisser, expliqua-t-elle tout bas.

-Tu ne peux pas aller plus loin ?

-Non, tu dois gravir Sheïreen seul. Quoi qu'il se passe durant ton ascension, ce soir marquera une fin et un début dans ton existence, ce soir une page se tournera pour toi et notre destin à tous en dépendra, ajouta-t-elle l'air grave. Loki resta silencieux, aussi ajouta-t-elle, n'oublie jamais ni d'où tu viens, ni qui tu es, ouvre toi à Sheïreen tel que tu es véritablement, avec tes doutes et tes souffrances, avec ta haine et ton amour, avec ta douceur et ta colère, ne lui cache rien car il voit tout. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, planta son regarde d'amerthyste dans le regard d'émeraude du prince, puis elle posa simplement ses lèvres sur celles du Jötun en un doux baiser avant de prendre le chemin du retour. Loki la regarda partir, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps il se sentait apaisé, en paix avec lui même. Lorsque l'ombre d'Ellrine eu disparu dans le nuit, Loki laissa sa peau devenir bleue et ses yeux devenir rouge, il se tourna vers le mont sacré des Elfes, inspira profondément puis fit un premier pas sur le chemin de son destin, guidé par les chants d'Alfheim.

* * *

En espérant que ce chapitre ai été à la hauteur de vos attentes, encore sincèrement désolée pour l'attente...

Bonne journée à vous :)


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour :)

Voila un nouveau chapitre. Je ne publierais plus aussi régulièrement, promis j'essayerais de ne pas laisser passé plus d'un mois entre chaque chapitre mais le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine s'est avérer plus difficile à tenir que prévu...

Lectrice Fantome : merci pour ta petite review je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise toujours autant et j'espère qu'elle te plaira jusqu'au bout :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : se perdre pour mieux se retrouver.**

 **Alfheim**

Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il avait quitté Saerefii mais le jour s'était levé depuis un moment déjà sans qu'il ne s'arrête de marcher un seul instant. Il avançait lentement, prenant le temps d'écouter le chant elfique qui résonnait dans son esprit. Il savait que le silence régnait autour de lui pourtant il avait la sensation de pouvoir suivre ces voix comme on se fit à un son pour nous guider vers son origine.

Le paysage autour de lui semblait désertique, seulement composé par la roche du mont, il se souvenait aussi d'avoir vu la cité disparaître totalement derrière lui lorsqu'il avait dépassé la porte, laissant alors la place à un immense plateau, seule la porte était restée la, comme un passage entre deux monde. Il sentait la magie du lieu pulser autour de lui, comme si la montagne respirait, il percevait les forces de tout ce qui l'entourait, de la plus grosse pierre au plus faible brin d'air. Tout autour de lui tout paraissait immense, semblable à Jötunheim en un certain sens. Plus il avançait et plus ce sentiment se confirmait, la montagne gigantesque laissant parfois la place à un vide vertigineux, l'ensemble se couvrant de toujours plus de neige et de glace au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait.

Lui, qui était un Jötun, un géant des glaces, il aurait du se sentir à sa place ici, pourtant il avait seulement la sensation d'être minuscule, insignifiant, un si petit géant. À cette pensé, il s'arrêta, il fixa ses mains bleues et parcourues de quelques lignes. Il avait refusé pendant tellement longtemps de voir ces mains comme les siennes... Et pourtant, Ellrine le lui avait dit, ce sont ces mains là qui lui permettait de gravir Sheïreen, ces mains bleues et sculptées et non les mains lissent et blanches avec lesquelles il avait grandit. Alors il se demanda qui il était, était-il l'Asgardien à la peau pâle et aux yeux vert ou le Jötun à la peau bleue et aux yeux rouges ? Lequel ? Il en était venu, au fil des siècles, à haïr les deux … parce que l'Asgardien était un mensonge et le Jötun, un monstre. Il mis un genoux à terre et d'une main il écarta la neige qui couvrait la glace. Tel un miroir, la surface gelée lui renvoya le reflet d'un visage qu'il n'avait jamais vu, les traits du mensonge sous la couleur du monstre. Il remarqua que son visage ne ressemblait que peu à ceux des autres Jötuns qu'il avait vu. Les lignes qui le parcouraient étaient fines et rondes là ou celles des autres géants étaient rudes et rectilignes, il n'avait pas non plus ces hideux morceaux de cornes qui perçait sa peau et ses cheveux noirs encadraient des yeux, rouges certes mais à l'allure bien plus douce que ceux des autres Jötuns.

Alors une pensée se glissa doucement dans son esprit, il pouvait faire du mensonge la vérité puisque son identité n'était qu'une question, le faux pouvait très bien devenir vrai puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre... Le mensonge et le monstre... il décida que le mensonge n'en serait plus un et que le monstre … « _Tu n'es pas un monstre Loki, tu es une des plus belle création de cet univers »_ les mots d'Ellrine résonnaient dans son esprit et pourtant ce n'était pas la voix de la jeune femme qu'il avait entendu, c'était la voix de Sheïreen, celle qui le guidait depuis leur arrivée à Saerefii. Alors le monstre n'en serait plus un lui non plus. Il inspira profondément et se remis en marche.

Il marcha, encore et encore, toujours plus prêt des cieux, puis la nuit tomba et il marcha encore. Le ciel au dessus de lui était d'une grande beauté, parcouru de veines dansantes aux couleurs du Bifrost et serti d'astres lumineux pareil à d'innombrables joyaux qui paraissaient si proches qu'il aurait pu les toucher du bout des doigts et qui étaient pourtant si loin.

Après un long moment les voix cessèrent de chanter, alors il s'arrêta. Il ferma les yeux et attendit, en espérant les entendre à nouveau, elles l'avaient guidé jusqu'ici, elles ne pouvaient pas se taire maintenant. Et comme pour lui donner raison un nouveau murmure envahit son esprit. Cette fois il n'y avait plus qu'une seule voix, elle ne chantait plus, elle parlait simplement, dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas mais qui ressemblait à celle qu'avait utilisé Ellrine depuis leur arrivée sur Alfheim. Il ne comprenait pas mais il était persuadé qu'elle l'invitait à la suivre alors il fit encore quelques pas. Il se retrouva face à une entrée dans la pierre, un boyau de roche sombre qui s'enfonçait au cœur de la montagne. Il hésita mais la voix se fit à la fois plus insistante et plus rassurante. Alors il posa un pied à l'intérieur.

Aussitôt il se senti mal à l'aise, sans qu'il sache pourquoi son manteau lui paraissait encombrant et les morceaux d'armure qui couvraient son corps lui semblaient inutiles, ses bottes étaient devenue trop lourdes. Il enleva donc tout, ses bottes, son manteau, chacun des morceau d'armure qu'il portait, tout jusqu'à ne plus porté qu'une simple tunique et son pantalon de cuire. Il resta immobile un instant, le temps de prendre conscience de la roche froide sous ses pieds, de l'air qui effleurait sa peau et caressait ses cheveux puis il s'avança pour pénétrer dans les entrailles de Sheïreen.

 **Quelque part dans l'univers**

« -Nous l'avons retrouvé Maître,le traître se trouve sur Alfheim.

-Est-il seul ? Demanda l'Autre de sa voix rauque.

-Non, il est accompagné du Prince d'Asgard et d'une Elfe.

-Une Elfe ?

-Oui Maître.

-Je croyais que Malekith avait exterminé les elfes de lumière, s'étonna l'Autre.

-Il semblerais qu'il ai oublié celle-ci.

-Je veux savoir qui elle est, ordonna-t-il.

-Oui Maître. Doit-on les empêcher de quitter Alfheim ?

-Non, laissez les faire ce qu'ils ont a y faire, ordonna Thanos. Allez plutôt détruire Vanaheim et lorsqu'ils rentreront sur Midgard, nous enverrons nos troupes raser Asgard. Je veux qu'il voit le piège se refermer sur lui, je veux sentir sa peur à travers tout Yggdrasil, je veux qu'il sache que nous venons pour lui, je veux le voir … trembler et me supplier de l'épargner, lâcha-t-il dans un ricanement terrifiant. »

 **Alfheim : Sheïreen**

Il avançait dans le noir le plus complet, seulement guidé par la voix de Sheïreen et ses doigts qu'il faisait glisser le long de la roche. Ses mains et la plante de ses pieds étaient devenu douloureux à force de frotter constamment contre la pierre. Plusieurs fois il avait du choisir entre deux artères, l'emmenant toujours plus profondément dans le mont sacré des Elfes. Il suivait la voix a travers ce labyrinthe souterrain qui devenait toujours plus étroit, plus il avançait et plus il devait se courber pour continuer.

Arriva le moment ou il du se mettre à genoux pour pouvoir continué d'avancer, il avait à peine la place de se mouvoir tant les parois s'étaient resserrées autour de lui. La peau de ses genoux se déchirait de devoir avancer ainsi et ses mains étaient si écorchées qu'elles ne le faisait même plus souffrir, il ne cessa pourtant d'avancer jusqu'à un énième embranchement à partir duquel il allait devoir se résoudre à ramper. Il se concentra sur la voix afin de faire un choix quant à la direction à suivre mais la voix disparue à nouveau. Il s'arrêta, attendant qu'elle revienne comme elle l'avait fait plutôt. Il attendit mais rien ne vint, seul le silence régnait, le silence et l'obscurité les plus complets. Il attendit encore en essayant d'oublier l'inquiétude qui commençait à naître au creux de son ventre. Rien, toujours rien. Il inspira profondément et expira lentement, la voix allait revenir, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ici. Il sentait la peur faire son chemin jusqu'à son âme et s'y glisser vicieusement. Alors il pria, il supplia, il implora pour ne pas qu'on le laisse ici, seul et oublié au cœur de Sheïreen. Mais toujours rien d'autre que son souffle saccadé. Il eu la sensation d'être redevenu le petit garçon qu'il avait été et que des monstres allaient surgir du noir pour s'en prendre à lui, il était terrorisé exactement comme lorsqu'il était enfant. Il n'y avait que le noir et le silence, toujours plus oppressants comme s'ils essayaient de l'engloutir, sauf que cette fois ni Thor, ni Frigga ne viendrait le rassurer et le protéger, il était seul, complètement seul. Il laissa la panique l'envahir, il tenta de faire demi tour, de crier pour que quelqu'un l'entende et vienne le chercher, il se débattit et cria encore et encore. Au bout d'un long moment, à bout de force et couvert d'écorchures et d'ecchymoses, il se résigna et se laissa tombé au sol avant de ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine et d'y enfouir son visage. Il laissa alors couler ses larmes comme jamais, il pleura jusqu'à ce que son corps soit incapable de supporter le moindre sanglot alors il resta silencieux et immobile, seule dans le noir.

 **Midgard**

« -Crois-tu sincèrement que ce voyage à Alfheim aboutiras ?

-J'en sais rien Cap... mais la Reine et Point Break ont l'air de penser que c'est notre dernier espoir …

-Honnêtement Tony, je n'y crois pas … Ellrine est apparemment la dernière de son espèce, Loki est un meurtrier de masse et Thor a déjà Mjölnir. Et cela fait presque deux semaines qu'ils sont partis !

-Ellrine nous avait prévenus que ce serait long... J'espère seulement qu'ils reviendront assez vite et entier surtout, enfin si ils pouvaient laisser tête de bouc sur place ça m'arrangerait mais ça ne plairait ni à Fury ni à papa Odin alors bon.

-Cesse de tout prendre à la plaisanterie, Tony, ce n'est pas drôle ! »

 **Alfheim : Sheïreen**

Il avait la sensation que son corps était fait de pierre, que ses muscles et ses os s'étaient fondus dans la roche. Il avait faim, il avait soif. Il avait complètement perdue la notion du temps, il aurait pu être la depuis quelques heures seules comme depuis une éternité, impossible de savoir. Il n'y avait que le noir, partout, autour de lui, en lui, rien d'autre. Il aurait voulu perdre conscience, ne serait-ce qu'un instant pour ne plus ressentir ce vide insoutenable. Oh bien sur il ne voulait pas mourir là mais il se sentait tellement perdu, il avait pour habitude de suivre son instinct mais ce dernier s'était tu en même temps que la voix de Sheïreen. Alors il resta immobile et profita du courant d'air frai qui caressa son visage pour respirer profondément. Non, il ne voulait pas mourir ici.

 **Alfheim : Saerefii**

« -Il faut aller le chercher ça fait trois jours qu'il est là haut ! S'indigna Thor.

-Ni toi, ni moi ne pouvons y aller, répondit calmement Ellrine.

-Mais si il ne revient pas ?

-Il reviendra, affirma-t-elle.

-Comment peux-tu en être certaine ? Demanda l'Asgardien à mi chemin entre la panique te la colère.

-J'ai confiance en lui.

-Tu parle de confiance mais tu ne sais rien de lui.

-Parce que tu le connais davantage peut-être ?

-Bien sur, il est mon frè...

-Il n'est plus le petit garçon avec lequel tu jouais, il a grandit, il a changer, vous avez ignorer ça. Ça et la colère l'a rongé au plus profond de son être.

-Que sais-tu de la colère ? Il était cette fois franchement énervé.

-Bien assez crois moi, dit-elle en regardant avec une grande lassitude par la fenêtre sans plus écouter Thor. »

 **Alfheim : Sheïreen**

Un courant d'air ? Ce n'était pas possible, l'air ne devrait pas circuler aussi loin au cœur de la montagne ! Et pourtant il avait senti un souffle, faible mais bien réel, effleurer sa peau. Alors il senti quelque chose grandir en lui, un sentiment fort qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti depuis sa tendre enfance, un sentiment qui se glissa au creux de ses veines jusqu'à attendre son cœur pour remplacer petit à petit la peur. Alors une lueur, minuscule et lointaine, une lueur infiniment petite mais une lueur d'espoir commença à s'immiscer dans son cœur. Il déplia lentement son corps engourdis et raide d'avoir été immobile si longtemps. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la sensation de l'air sur son visage. Aussitôt il les rouvrit et il s'apprêtait à s'engager dans l'artère d'où provenait le souffle mais une pensé l'empêcha de continuer. Il savait que son choix serait définitif, il ne pourrait pas faire demi-tour. _« Une page se tournera pour toi et notre destin à tous en dépendra »_ lui avait dit Ellrine. Si il suivait le courant d'air, il sortirait de la montagne mais il doutait de trouver ce qu'il était venu chercher en sortant. D'un autre coté il redoutait tant de s'enfoncer davantage dans les ténèbres, il avait tellement peur de s'y perdre à nouveau. Elle lui avait aussi dit de ne rien cacher à Sheïreen, alors il murmura :

« -J'ai peur.

-Tu ne devrais pas, lui répondit une voix si floue et pourtant si douce.

-L'obscurité est terrifiante, elle n'aboutit qu'à la souffrance, dit-il.

-C'est faux. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du comprendre ce que lui disait cette voix pourtant le sens des mots ne faisait aucun doute.

-La dernière fois que j'ai côtoyé les ténèbres, l'Autre m'a trouvé.

-Il n'y a personne d'autre que toi même, pour te faire du mal ici.

-Il y a forcément quelqu'un, il y a toujours quelqu'un.

-Pas ici, tu es seul.

-Alors qui es-tu ?

-Je suis toi, je suis elle, je suis lui, je suis eux,...

-Ou es-tu ?

-Je suis dans la pierre, je suis dans l'air, je suis dans l'obscurité, je suis dans l'eau, je suis autour de toi, je suis en toi,...

-Sheïreen ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce que ton nom signifie ?

-Quel sens veux-tu lui donner ?

-Je ne comprends pas...

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je me nomme Loki.

-D'où viens-tu ?

-D'Asgard.

-D'où viens-tu ?

-De Jötunheim.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Parce qu'on me l'a demandé.

-Qui ?

-Ma mère et Thor.

-Qui ?

-Ma mère et mon frère.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Pour leur prouver que je peux réussir à accomplir quelque chose.

-Y es-tu parvenu ?

-Pas encore.

-Pourquoi y arriverais-tu ?

-Parce qu'elle l'a dit.

-Qui ?

-Ellrine.

-Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

-Que la magie et mes origines étaient les raisons pour lesquelles tu m'appelais.

-A-t-elle raison ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Sens-tu la magie ?

-Oui, elle pulse partout autour de moi.

-Comment la trouves-tu ?

-Puissante.

-Comment la trouves-tu ?

-Magnifique.

-N'ai pas peur.

-Elle me protège ?

-Il n'y a personne d'autre que toi même, pour te faire du mal ici.

-Suis-je vraiment seul ?

-Suis-la.

-Qui ?

-Suis-la. »

Après cela la voix ne lui répondit plus. Il décida d'oublier l'air et de ce concentrer sur la magie. La voix avait dit _« suis-la »_ , alors il la suivit, il s'engagea vers les profondeurs de la montagne, là ou l'air ne passerait plus.

* * *

Pour les curieux ce chapitre m'a été inspiré par certains passages de la trilogie de Pierre Bottero "Ellana, le pacte des marchombres", trilogie dont je ne compte plus le nombre de relecture tant je l'ai aimé :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, les reviews sont toujours motivantes :3

A bientôt :)


End file.
